Rin and Mato
by BlackRockWaifu
Summary: A pair of star-crossed rivals take their life, Do with their death by the blue flame's might, Two worlds both alike in nature, An ancient evil inspires great danger. A play about two rivals from different worlds, both inheriting the power of the blue flame. But as fate would have it, they meet under the most unfortunate of circumstances. Fourth Act. (Ciri Witcher)
1. Chapter 1

Two worlds, both alike in nature,

From Gehenna, to Assiah, to the worlds beyond,

An ancient evil inspires great danger,

It will take the strength of a true heroes' bond,

To defeat the chaos needed be quell,

A pair of star-crossed rivals take their life,

Under the misadventured demonic spell,

Do with their death by the blue flame's might,

The fearful story that only time will tell,

Surrounded by great darkness and the bleak night,

But will their combined fates end in tragedy,

Come forth the tale of torment and agony,

It is now the beginning on the grandest stage,

Okumura and Kuroi, trapped in my enteral cage.

The power of the blue flame transcends time and space. It has been around since the birth of the elements. Ever since mankind discovered the flame's strength, they have done everything they can to harness it. Old empires and civilizations fell to its power, Kings corrupted, worlds torn apart. As time passed, the flame withered away, leaving only traces of its existence left in certain dimensions. But the eternal flame can never truly be extinguished. It will continue to exist in different forms throughout these worlds. But heed my warning, as the blue flame knows no bounds, it will merge and burn, until all of the worlds are reduced to ashes. As that is the true purpose and might of the blue flame. – Unknown, Empire of Ardoris, Year 325

 **ACT: ONE**

 **SCENE: ONE**

 _It is early in the morning, at the abandoned dormitory at True Cross Academy, where Rin and Yukio Okumura live alone. The whole building is empty besides these two living on the top floor, and only the sound of mice running on the dirty wood floors can be heard. The old brick and rusted steel complex looks worn out both outside and inside, with dimly lit lightbulbs illuminating the hollow hallways. Rin and Yukio's room almost looks like it is divided in to two parts, with Rin's half being especially dirty with old clothes lying around, and Yukio's half looking more like a recently organized library. Rin, the older, yet more wild and rampant of the twins, is lying on the bed, too lazy to get up. His disheveled hair sways to the left, covering his forehead, and he is still in his white dress shirt, and black pants of his school uniform, that he forgot to take off before sleeping after a long night of cram school. He even has his red and black tie on, curling around his neck and he turns right and left, trying to fall back to sleep. Yukio is the complete opposite, all dressed up in a similar fashion, except his clothes are more suited for a teacher. He is up, awake, and reviewing documents at his desk. Yukio shoots Rin and annoyed look, before going back to his papers._

YUKIO: ( _Not even bothering to look at Rin_ ) Seriously? How long are you going to mop around in bed? There might not be cram school today, but you should at least get up and find something useful to engage in.

RIN: ( _Twisting and turning under the covers_ ) Hey, gimme a break… Don't you remember that all-nighter assignment you assigned at like midnight… last night!? We didn't even finish until three! Plus, everyone else is probably still asleep. Also, I still haven't recovered from the whole Impure King thing yet…

YUKIO: ( _Still focused on his papers_ ) *sigh* I'm sure Moriyama and Suguro are well on to their daily routines already. Can you at least get up, make some breakfast for us, then go back to sleep?

RIN: ( _Trying his best to get out of bed_ ) Alright, Alright, geez gimme a break will ya? I'm up! I'm up!

YUKIO: Great…

RIN: ( _Opening the fridge and examining the contents inside_ ) Hey, I think we're outta eggs.

YUKIO: ( _Eyes still focused on his papers_ ) Not going to brush your teeth first?

RIN: Tch, I'll do it later… don't wanna go out into the hallway right now, feels creepy for some reason.

YUKIO: ( _In disbelief_ ) *sigh* Are you truly that lazy?

RIN: Hey! I'm just saying I don't wanna go, YET! Plus, I'm the one who's gonna make breakfast anyway!

YUKIO: If you're going to give me that kind of attitude, I'll just go out and order takeout myself.

RIN: You're the one with the atti-

 _A loud crash sound in the hallway interrupts Rin. Both boys glance at the door, then look at each other and nod._

YUKIO: ( _Getting up from his desk, and taking and reloading a pistol from a drawer_ ) Rin, stay behind me.

RIN: ( _Taking his sword from underneath his bed_ ) It's alright, I got this. Who do you think it is? Mephisto?

YUKIO: No, he wouldn't make an entrance like this, usually he just pops up out of nowhere, he especially wouldn't use the hallway.

RIN: Right, if it's just Kuro messing around, he's gonna get it! By the way, where'd he go anyway? Little brat…

YUKIO: ( _Opening the door_ ) Let's go, stay behind me!

RIN: ( _Following Yukio_ ) Alright, you already said it!

 _Yukio and Rin walk into the hallway, where they see a large hole through the floor, and smoke everywhere. Suddenly, a tall, hooded figure emerges from the smoke. The figure wears a large black coat, covering his entire body and head. He has a weapon resembling a sword of some kind strapped to his back. As the figure walks out of the smoke, Yukio and Rin barely get a look at his face. He seems to be completely bandaged up like a mummy, with the bandage wraps being so old, and so far strapped, that one cannot see where the wraps end, and where his skin begins. In fact, it is as if the bandages has actually somehow merged with his skin after many long years. The only clear features that Yukio can discern are the figure's eyes, a deep, glowing azure blue, which stands out in the dark hallway. As the strange, tall man walks forward; Yukio readies and aims his gun._

YUKIO: ( _Aiming down the sights_ ) Hey! Stand back! Don't come any closer! Who are you!? Are you a demon!?

IGNICULUS: ( _Taking a few steps forward_ ) Me? Demon? I think you are greatly mistaken. I am Igniculus, the protector of the flame. And I encourage you to step back. You are not the one I want.

RIN: ( _Readying his sheathed sword_ ) Yukio! He's not a demon! I don't sense it in him, but he's definitely not human either!

IGNICULUS: ( _Stopping and pointing at Rin_ ) You. Show me the flame.

RIN: ( _Confused_ ) What?

IGNICULUS: You heard me, unleash your power.

YUKIO: ( _Getting ready to shoot_ ) Rin, don't do it! It's a trick! Don't be too hasty with your flame!

RIN: ( _Not know what to do_ ) D-Damn… But-

IGNICULUS: Fine, if you choose to hesitate, then I will find another method.

 _Igniculus jumps forward and pounces on Yukio, his speed has Yukio shocked as he misses a few shots from his gun. Igniculus then tries to grab Yukio, but he rolls away and fires. A bullet caught Igniculus in the arm as he dashes back, but seems unshaken by the wound._

YUKIO: ( _Gasping for his breath_ ) *gasp* Damn, those bullets were laced with holy water! He isn't a demon after all!

RIN: ( _Wanting to join the action with uneasiness_ ) Damn it Yukio, he's too fast, let me help! I can handle him!

YUKIO: ( _With his hand out_ ) No! He wants you to get involved! You can't always be so reckless with your power!

RIN: Tch! Haven't I showed you I can control myself with the Impure King!?

YUKIO: That's different! We're not fighting a demon right now! What if he's like Todo!? There's a reason he wants you to show it!

IGNICULUS: Enough, save your trivial conversations for later. It seems like you enjoy fighting from a distance. Very well, let's play by your rules.

 _Igniculus pulls out the giant sword-like weapon from his back, and then turns the handle. The weapon's steel blade opens into three parts, and now resembles a wide crossbow. He aims and shoots a quick blue ray of light at Yukio, who cannot react in time to dodge. Rin, jumps in front of the beam to cover his brother, and gets hit and blasted into the wall. Rin's body emits a slight blue flame which managed to cover some of the damage from the attack. Igniculus is ready to take another shot, when a man in a white suit and umbrella jumps in from out of nowhere. With a flick of his fingers, a large rubber fist appears out of thin air and knocks Ingiculus away._

MEPHISTO: ( _With a delighted smile on his face_ ) Ha ha! I guess I need better security in this school! You boys just don't cut it. How do you manage to cause so much trouble, being the only two living here? I also never said you could invite strangers, much less such a poorly dressed one.

IGNICULUS: ( _Closing his weapon_ ) It seems the odds are against me. Nonetheless, I have seen what I needed to see.

MEPHISTO: And that is?

IGNICULUS: The boy indeed is the one.

MEPHISTO: Oh ho! And I thought I was the one always being vague. You managed to sneak into my school somehow without permission. Bravo! But I must warn you, I don't take kindly to those who leave me so soon after intriguing me.

IGNICULUS: ( _Making a swift sign with his hands, before disappearing in a flash of light_ ) I will have to disappoint you then… demon.

MEPHISTO: ( _Shaking his head_ ) *sigh* Just when things were getting interesting. Well oh well; I guess I'll have you two responsible for the damages now? This will have to factor into your tuition bills. I might as well charge you two enough to get the whole building renovated.

YUKIO: ( _Helping Rin onto his feet_ ) Mephisto, this is not the time. Who was that man?

MEPHISTO: ( _With a smirk on his face_ ) I don't know, but I can't say that I don't want to know either.

RIN: ( _Staggering on his feet_ ) Hey! How can you be so calm and cheery at a time like this? He was strong… and weird as heck too… ow…

MEPHISTO: ( _Without a hint of worry on his face_ ) Relax! I was just joking about the tuition thing. Anyway, I'm sure you both know he's not a demon by now. But, that will just be a test of how much you've learned so far, how exciting!

RIN: ( _Shaking his head_ ) Seriously Mephisto? Not even a hint or clue as to what he was? I thought you were like all-knowing and stuff…

MEPHISTO: ( _Slightly more serious_ ) He is not from this world… but if I recall correctly… there used to be legends in Gehenna… of an ancient race…

YUKIO: And?

MEPHISTO: ( _Back to his normal, carefree self_ ) And I can't wait to meet him again! Maybe next time, we can have some lunch. He seems to be a lackluster type though, maybe seafood would suit him…?

RIN: *sigh* …nothing else?

MEPHISTO: ( _With a slight stern look_ ) There was though… a tear in the space and time plane of our world recently… a slight hole, not noticeable to most…

RIN: And I guess you would know because?

MEPHISTO: Do you not remember I can control time and space? *sigh* How soon you forget, I guess I'll have to put that as a true or false question on the exorcist exam.

RIN: Oh right…

YUKIO: So, do you have any plans to combat it? This isn't the end I'm sure. He'll be back, I know it.

MEPHISTO: Oh, I'm quite sure of that too. And I'm also sure it'll get very, very interesting soon…

 **SCENE: TWO**

 _It is after school, as all the students are all in their little groups and with their friends, walking home together. Mato and Yomi start walking back, right after waving goodbye to their school counselor, Saya. Both Mato and Yomi are wearing their school uniforms, a blue and white themed top, with matching blue skirts. Mato, the more playful and energetic one, has her light blue hair in two short pigtails. Yomi, who is more shy and hesitant to speak, has her long dark green hair coming wavily over her shoulders. After a long day at school, the two slowly being to walk back home, laughing and enjoying themselves every step of the way._

MATO: ( _Stretching her arms over her head_ ) Ohh! I'm sooo tired! Why do we have so much homework…?

YOMI: ( _With a slight reassuring smile_ ) Hmm… It's not that much, I'll help you with it!

MATO: ( _Smiling back_ ) Heh heh! Thanks! Where's Arata and Kagari anyway? They usually walk back with us.

YOMI: Oh… um… I think Kohata-chan is starting a new club at the gym, and Izuriha-chan has to talk with a teacher.

MATO: Oh… I see… Ahh! Their such hard workers! You too Yomi! Saya-sensei says I'm the laziest one! And I'm pretty sure she's right too…

YOMI: ( _Patting Mato on the back_ ) Ha ha… it's alright, it just gets tiresome sometimes.

MATO: ( _Leaning her head back_ ) Ugh… You're too nice to me Yomi, you even let me use your homework when I'm behind on it.

YOMI: ( _Nervously_ ) W-Well… I-I think you should start learning the material too. There's going to be a test soon.

MATO: ( _Looking down_ ) I know… but you'll help me pull an all-nighter right?

YOMI: ( _With a soothing smile_ ) Of course.

MATO: ( _Giving Yomi a big hug_ ) I knew I can always count on you, Yomi!

YOMI: ( _Blushing_ ) Oh, wow! You startled me!

MATO: ( _Stepping back_ ) Heh heh… sorry…

YOMI: ( _Smiling_ ) ha ha…

MATO: ( _Her stomach growling_ ) Uh… I'm getting hungry! My mom never packs enough lunch for me…

YOMI: Oh… Why don't you come over, I'll make you a cupcake.

MATO: Really! Oooo! I love your cupcakes! Chocolate!?

YOMI: ( _Chuckling_ ) Ha ha! Of course!

MATO: ( _With her hands in the air_ ) Awesome!

YOMI: Hmmm…

MATO: Huh? Yomi? What's wrong?

YOMI: ( _Putting her harms across her chest_ ) Um… I think it just got a little chilly here…

MATO: Yeah, I'm getting a little cold too, something's up.

YOMI: Let's just hurry back…

MATO: Right…

YOMI: The streets are empty too… what's going on Mato, is it that thing again-

MATO: ( _Jumping in front of Yomi_ ) Yomi, watch out!

 _A blue flash of light illuminates the sky, and suddenly a crack in space appears in front of them from out of thin air. The crack gets larger and larger until it is big enough to fit a person. A hooded figure steps out of the gap. She is wearing a long black coat, covering her body and face, but her facial features can still be slightly seen. The figure seems to have light blue skin underneath the coat, and her ears are pointy. Her exposed light blue hands have long nails, and as she steps out, the woman's glowing azure blue eyes, catches the girls' attention._

INCENSIA: ( _Stepping forward_ ) I have finally found you heir. I am Incensia, the guardian of the flame. If you would please do as I say.

MATO: ( _Stumbling on her words_ ) W-What are you?

INCENSIA: I don't have time for questions, and I do not want to hurt anyone here. In fact, I have to make sure you are the one. Show me the flame now.

YOMI: M-Mato… what's going on? I thought it all ended already…

MATO: N-Not this again…

INCENSIA: ( _Taking a few more steps forward_ ) I don't have time to waste, you are lucky that I was the one sent for you. Another would have probably taken a more ruthless approach by now. Without any more time wasted, please, show me the flame.

MATO: ( _Staggering back_ ) T-The flame?

INCENSIA: Yes, show me your true power, the blue flame. Once I can confirm you are indeed the heir, you can then follow me through the portal.

MATO: Huh? I-I don't! I don't know what you are talking about!

INCENSIA: ( _Getting impatient_ ) You are wasting my time. The signal will show up any minute, and the portal will start to unstablize. Just do as I say.

YOMI: ( _Grabbing Mato's hand, and starting to run_ ) Mato! Let's get out of here!

MATO: ( _Too shocked to react_ ) H-Huh? Y-Yomi!

INCENSIA: ( _Disappearing in a gust of blue smoke, then reappearing behind Yomi and grabbing her_ ) Enough of this foolishness. I find it that this method always seems to work. If you care about her, then show me the flame.

MATO: ( _With her hand out trying to grab onto Yomi_ ) Wait! Let her go! Hey, I'll do what you want! Just let her go! Please!

INCENSIA: The flame, use it. Show me your power. Summon it.

MATO: ( _Confused_ ) I-I don't know what you're talking about! W-What flame? J-Just let her go!

INCENSIA: ( _Suddenly she notices a flash of blue light coming from the portal, then shaking her head_ ) Ah, it seems as if you have run out of time. The plan must move along however. If you want to save her, then summon the courage to use the flame, and seek us out. Step through the portal if you ever want to see your friend again. You won't have much time to decide though.

 _Incensia then grabs Yomi, and jumps into the portal with Yomi on her shoulders. Mato watches helplessly, and chases after them, but stops at the entrance of the crack, not knowing whether to jump in or not. The shining gap in space is flickering with all sorts of lights, and distorts the images around the area. Mato hesitates, and takes a step back before hearing a voice in her head._

SHOOTER: (Do you want to save her?)

MATO: ( _Talking to herself_ ) Huh? What? I-It's you… I-I don't know! I don't know how to!

SHOOTER: (The power is yours. It is your choice whether or not you want to use it.)

MATO: But, I don't know if it'll be like last time! I don't know if I can control it.

SHOOTER: (It all depends on whether you want to save her or not.)

MATO: I-I do! I have to! Yomi is important to me! She's in this mess because of me! I have to save her!

SHOOTER: (Then go.)

MATO: ( _Hesitating before jumping into the crack_ ) I-I… ah… fine!

 **SCENE: THREE**

 _Shiemi, a cheerful, good-hearted, and shy girl with blond hair up to her shoulders, walks towards boys' room in the dorm. She sports her usual light green yukata, and walks nervously up to the door. She is Rin and Yukio's longtime friend, having been through a lot together, but is still somewhat shy towards them. She rarely ever goes to their dorm room, if ever, and usually just sees them in cram school. She walks slowly, thinking about what to say the entire walk, and contemplating whether she should just head back home instead. When she gets near the room, and sees the large hole in the floor, and cracks on the walls, she instantly gets worried, and rushes over to Rin and Yukio's room. She opens the door and charges into the room without knocking._

SHIEMI: ( _Barging into the room_ ) W-What happened!? Why is there a huge hole outside!?

RIN: ( _With a blank stare towards Shiemi_ ) Uh? Shiemi? What are you doing here? There's no cram school today!

SHIEMI: ( _Embrassed_ ) I-I… um… I was going to ask Yukio about the tutoring lessons… he was supposed to be at my house an hour ago, but he wasn't and he's usually never late… so I got worried. S-Sorry for barging in like that…

YUKIO: ( _With a sigh of relief_ ) *phew* Sorry about that, I'll make it up to you next week, I just got held up by something.

SHIEMI: Um… Are you okay Yuki? You seem a little stress out? If it's because of the lessons, its okay, you deserve a break on weekends too.

YUKIO: ( _Shaking his head_ ) No, it's not that Shiemi, don't worry about it, it's nothing.

SHIEMI: Huh? What happened? Rin?

RIN: ( _Looking down_ ) It's nothing Shiemi, don't worry. We have it under control; I just need to find out more first.

YUKIO: Rin, don't get so hasty. You don't know what he's up to, you don't want to show the flame to him yet.

RIN: He already knows I have it!

YUKIO: Still, he obviously wants it for more than just seeing it. Just calm down.

RIN: ( _Getting angry_ ) Yeah, but I can't just sit here and wait! We need to find him before he does something else!

YUKIO: ( _Getting angry as well_ ) Running in head first isn't going to solve anything either! He's not a demon, we don't know what we're dealing with here!

SHIEMI: ( _Yelling_ ) G-Guys! Stop fighting!

RIN: ( _Looking down and embarrassed_ ) Uh… sorry Shiemi, it's uh… it's nothing really.

YUKIO: ( _Looking away_ ) Yeah Shiemi, it's alright, just head back home. I'll be there next week, just study last week's materia-

SHIEMI: ( _Getting mad_ ) Why don't you guys tell me anything!? Didn't I prove that you could trust me after what happened with the Impure King!? I thought you two would let me in by now!

RIN: S-Shiemi! It's not that! It's just… more complicated than that… We don't want you to get hurt.

YUKIO: Rin is right Shiemi, this is too dangerous for you to get involved in.

SHIEMI: ( _With tears in her eyes_ ) Well, I guess the only time you two agree is when it's about me causing trouble for the two of you!

RIN: W-Wait, that's not what he-

SHIEMI: ( _Crying_ ) *sniff* You're right! *sniff* *sniff* I guess I'm just a burden to you two after all!

 _Shiemi runs out the dorm room crying, as Rin gets up and tries chasing after her. Yukio stands up and grabs Rin's arm, motioning him to stop._

YUKIO: Wait… let her be for now.

RIN: ( _Getting angry_ ) What!? We can't just-

YUKIO: We have bigger things to worry about, and I don't want to get her or anyone else involved. You know I'm right. It's for her own sake.

RIN: ( _Hesitating_ ) Ah… eh… damn it! Fine!

 _Shiemi is running down the hallway, with tears in her eyes. She can barely see where she is going before bumping into a woman, and falling back. She looks up and sees a young woman, with ashen hair, green eyes, and a scar on her cheek. She is wearing a loose white shirt, with dark brown leather pants, along with a belt that straps a large steel sword to her back. The woman reaches her hand towards Shiemi, who takes it and is helped up to her feet._

SHIEMI: ( _Turning red_ ) Um… um… S-Sorry about that! I-I wasn't looking!

CIRI: ( _Helping Shiemi to her feet_ ) Are you okay? You seemed to be crying. Did something happen?

SHIEMI: ( _Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes_ ) Oh, um… it's nothing. Um… I don't think I've ever seen you around the school before. Are you a new teacher? You look a little like a foreigner too. Maybe a foreign language teacher from a different country? I guess you're new to Japan. But you dress like… like… um… a little different…

CIRI: Oh! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Cirilla. But you can call me Ciri. Are you sure you're okay?

SHIEMI: Oh, I'm fine! I-It's nothing really! My name is Shiemi! It's nice to meet you Ciri!

CIRI: ( _With a warm smile_ ) It's nice to meet you too Shiemi! But I'm afraid we'll have to keep the introductions short, or explain on the way.

SHIEMI: ( _Confused_ ) Huh?

CIRI: Something is happening on the lower floors, yet I can't find a ladder or the way down. We need to hurry, I have a feeling someone is in trouble.

SHIEMI: Huh? Oh okay! Um… follow me! Ah, I hope I can find the way…

CIRI: ( _Comforting her_ ) It's quite alright, just try your best. I'm sure you know this place better than I do.

 _Shiemi walks towards the stairs of the dormitory as Ciri follows. Shiemi seems to be somewhat lost herself, but does her best to guide the way towards the lower floors._

SHIEMI: ( _Walking down the steps_ ) So um… you didn't say where you were from earlier.

CIRI: ( _Following Shiemi_ ) Oh, that's right. It's kind of hard to explain, but you can say that I'm from a different world.

SHIEMI: ( _Eyes wide_ ) Huh? W-What?

CIRI: ( _Talking to herself_ ) Funny… this is the second time recently that I've been in a situation like this… these introductions are never easy…

SHIEMI: What?

CIRI: Oh, um… never mind, anyway, let's just say that I have an ability that lets me travel across these different dimensions, and I usually just go around not really focusing on any specific place. In fact, I'm actually just running away from something.

SHIEMI: ( _Extremely confused but acting like she understands_ ) D-Dimensions… R-Right.

CIRI: Anyway, for some reason, your world happened to catch my attention when I was traveling. There were a lot of gaps and cracks in the space and time fabric, similar to a place I visited earlier. Only this time, it seems as if someone ripped their way through into your world, forcing themselves in, whereas there are usually stable portals made.

SHIEMI: ( _Not understanding a word_ ) Y-Yeah, I-I get it…

CIRI: ( _Sympathetically_ ) Ha ha, I can understand it's a lot to take in at once. Don't worry about it, after this I'm sure you won't ever have to worry about me again.

SHIEMI: ( _Embarrassed_ ) N-No, it's not that! It's just, I have a hard time believing everything, but I'm sure I can trust you. You seem really nice!

CIRI: ( _Blushing_ ) Oh! Thank you! It's been a while since I've met someone so light-hearted.

SHIEMI: Right, I guess it must be hard traveling all the time.

CIRI: Yeah… I haven't been back to my world in some time.

SHIEMI: Oh…

CIRI: I'd hate to cut the conversation short, but we have to hurry! I can feel something is happening.

SHIEMI: ( _Walking faster_ ) Y-Yeah! This way! W-Wait, how do you know anyway? I can't hear anything.

CIRI: Well, I don't have the senses myself, but I've been hunting and traveling long enough to grasp a feel for them, so I can hear longer ranges than most people. It makes it so that I am a little more aware of my surroundings. Ah, the place is on this floor! Can you navigate? It's towards the end.

SHIEMI: ( _Walking even faster_ ) O-Okay, I'll try!

 _Shiemi and Ciri finally arrive in front of the room where Ciri had sensed something. As they walk in, they see a large crack in thin air, with blue light emanating from it. In the center of the room is Incensia standing, with a tired Yomi lying on the floor. Incensia notices Ciri and Shiemi and immediately readies herself for battle._

INCENSIA: You two have no business here. Leave now. I only seek that of the flame.

CIRI: ( _Drawing her sword_ ) What's going on here? Leave that girl alone! Ah! I can feel it, you also are not from this world!

INCENSIA: I am afraid I cannot afford to leave yet. The heir has still not arrived. But if you stand in my way, I will have to dispatch of you.

CIRI: ( _Getting into battle stance_ ) Enough! Let her go, or we'll have to settle this the hard way.

INCENSIA: ( _Pulling out a pair of spiral-shaped knives_ ) Interesting, your blood, I can smell it. You too, are not from this world. But… there's something else also… something greater in your blood.

SHIEMI: ( _Speechless_ ) Um… Um… w-what's going on…

CIRI: ( _Walking forward_ ) Shiemi, stay back, this is too dangerous!

SHIEMI: ( _Stepping back_ ) Oh, okay!

INCENSIA: Fool. Getting involved in this will only end up hurting you.

CIRI: ( _Dashing forward_ ) Ah!

 _Ciri lunges forward with her sword, Incensia dashes back, and tries to attack Ciri at her side. Ciri surprises Incensia by warping behind her in a wave of green light, and hitting her back with the hilt of her blade. Incensia staggers backward, knowing she had underestimated her opponent. She then draws in air, and blows out a huff of blue smoke that covers the entire room. Incensia then jumps into the air, charges down towards Ciri, hoping she is blinded by the smoke. Ciri being able to sense where Incensia is attacking from, parries her attack, and kicks Incensia back. Incensia is staggered by the last attack, and brought to her knees._

INCENSIA: ( _Kneeling on one knee_ ) Ugh… you are stronger that I had expected. This is a surprise. It seems as if the plan has gone awry. No matter, my work here will have to go uncompleted, she is your problem now. I am the least of your worries.

 _Incensia, sensing she is no match for Ciri, quickly escapes by jumping into the blue portal. Ciri picks up Yomi who is still unconscious on the floor, and places her nearby Shiemi._

CIRI: ( _Lying Yomi down on the floor next to Shiemi_ ) Shiemi, I'm going to trust you with her. I can sense this girl isn't from this dimension either. I have to chase after that woman to find some answers first.

SHIEMI: ( _Still shocked from the events_ ) Uh, um, yeah! Leave it to me! I'll take care of her!

CIRI: Alright. I'll come back later; these portals are unstable and will decay at any time. Wait for me, I'll come back and take her back to her world.

SHIEMI: O-Okay!

 _Ciri jumps into the blue portal after Incensia. Right as Ciri jumps in, the portal closes, and a second later, the crack in space can no longer been seen, without any traces of it every having existed. Shiemi remains shocked and speechless, kneeling in the room. She quickly notices Yomi lying unconscious besides her, and brushes her hand on Yomi's cheek, trying to see if she is awake._

SHIEMI: H-Hey… are you alright?

YOMI: ( _Still unconscious_ ) mmm…

SHIEMI: Ah… I should probably find someone who can help… I guess I'll have to see Yuki and Rin about this… oh… I'm still so mad at them too! But still… only they would know what to do in a situation like this. Let's see, how do I get you there… Oh I know! Come out Nee!

 _In a small gust of wind, a little teddy bear like creature pops up onto Shiemi's shoulder. It is composed of grass and moss, and seems to be very friendly towards Shiemi. Shiemi then motions Nee with her hands, and in a second, Nee jumps off her shoulders, and suddenly grows into a giant Nee._

NEE: ( _Ecstatically_ ) Nee! Nee!

SHIEMI: ( _Clapping_ ) Ha ha! Awesome Nee! Now, help me pick up this girl, and let's get her to Rin and Yuki. Ah, I hope Ciri is going to be alright.


	2. Act 2

Mephisto's personal super important and top secret diary,

Ah, yet another week in Japan. My favorite animes are all continuing to air, except Princess Robot Bubblegum, looks like the writer's taking a hiatus once again. I guess we'll have to do something about that don't we? As far as videogames are concerned, Steel Crank Liquid is coming out next week; I've already reserved that one. In fact, I've managed to persuade the publisher to send me a copy a day ahead of release. All it took was for his family to disappear for a minute, ah, how easy things are nowadays! Oh, I almost forgot! As for movies, I can't wait for Slow and Serious 8, the sequel to Slow and Serious 7! Oh yes, there has been 8 of them! Ah, I can never get enough of that series. It's a good thing I was able to get an early preview of the footage. In fact, the director even mailed it to me himself! I guess it's because I dropped a thousand pound anvil on his car the first time he refused. Or maybe it was that I filled his studio with lizards the second time. Now for True Cross Academy. It seems it's due time for yet another celebration for me, what is it this time? Principle Faust's Inauguration Anniversary? No, I've done that before. How about, the Annual True Cross Animal Lover's Celebration. No, I think we've had that three times this year already. In terms of the Impure King, it seems everything has gone exactly the way it should've. Now, I better pay my little Rin a visit. Hmm, I've sent him a letter last time, and I went in as a puppy just recently. How about I wait until he's using the toilet, and surf the waves up through the drainage pipe. Apart from the mess, it seems like a pretty good idea now! … Strange… it seems that someone has fiddled with the time space barrier recently. I can see multiple cracks, gaps, and cuts through the fabric. Oh, I'm sure someone won't be very happy with this. It also seems to be primarily around Assiah, looks like I'll have to send Amaimon guard the barrier in Gehenna for a while. Not like he has anything else to do, and if he refuses, I'll just have to rip him apart and stitch him back until he accepts. Ugh, what a bother. Hmm, I've also been able to sense something else too… strange… it smells like Okumura… but… a female? … Oh never mind that! I have it! The Annual True Cross Academy Detention Celebration, a day where all the students are put into detention! Yes! We'll have get-out-of-jail cards as prizes, and extra hour cards as punishment! Perfect! – Samael , October 9th, entry# 119,282,763.

True Cross Academy Radio Station – Archive – October 10th

Hello everybody, this is your host, Hazue Hato! And we're here for Hato's Heavenly Weather Forecast! It seems we're having a bit of a climate change coming this week. Cloudy and windy weather coming up this afternoon, with a clear sky approaching nightfall. We're looking at rain tomorrow, and a possible thunderstorm to close out the week. As always, bring an umbrella, and be safe when traveling between classes. Don't go into dark alleyways, and especially be weary of strangers. Wait… sorry everyone, it seems that I was reading from an old script, I just got an update saying clear skies the whole week. Wait… sorry again… it seems the computer is malfunctioning or something, we'll update you again later, as for now, just bring an umbrella anyway, just in case. Remember, Principle Johann Faust's personal umbrella designs are also on sale at the True Cross Gift Shop, so make sure to check them out, they are our sponsors you know. As for Hato's Homely School News Report, Principle Johann Faust V has just announced the Annual True Cross Academy Detention Celebration! He says it is to celebrate all those naughty and unfortunate students that had the misfortune of landing themselves some detention time. I'm not sure if that's worthy of commemorating, but yet again, I don't have any say in the matter. Actually, let's hope Principle Faust didn't hear that, or I'll have myself assigned yet another 24 hour live broadcast to do. Anyway, that rounds out the report for this morning, and I'll be with you again tonight! Thanks again for listening everybody, and enjoy your day!

 **ACT: TWO**

 **SCENE: ONE**

 _Once again, we open with Rin and Yukio Okumura's dormitory room. The room still looks the same, Rin's half is as dirty and unorganized as always, and Yukio's half is clean and tidy. However, the atmosphere of the room has changed severely. This time, both boys sit at their tables, and the room is silent. A tense and melancholic mist shrouds the entire place, with neither person willing to speak the first word. Rin is at his table, with his palms together, eyes closed, replaying the previous events in his head over and over again, as if hoping to find something that he had missed before. Yukio is sitting, looking at his papers once again, but this time, he is no longer focused on his papers, but using them instead as a façade for his true thoughts. He also is replaying the previous events in his head, as well as thinking forward to find any solutions. The two are so focused on their thoughts that they do not realized Shiemi had already entered the room with a giant Nee. Nee, the moss and grass covered Greenman, who is Shiemi's familiar, is carrying an unconscious Yomi in his arms. As Nee walks forward, a wood floor plank creaks, and the two twin brothers look up in surprise._

RIN: ( _Completely caught off guard_ )Whoa! Where did you two… uh… three? Come from?

YUKIO: ( _Breathing a sigh of relief_ ) *sigh* Oh, it's just you Shiemi, come in and sit down. Would you like a drink, sorry about before- wait… who is that?

SHIEMI: ( _Clearing her throat_ ) *ahem* You guys wouldn't believe what just happened! I-I mean, I-I'm still mad about b-before, and I didn't even want to come back to be honest… but something really, really big just happened downstairs!

YUKIO: ( _Getting out of his chair_ ) Shiemi, before you go into details, who is that!?

SHIEMI: ( _Confused, then takes a look at Yomi_ ) Huh? Oh her? I don't really know, but Ciri told me to-

YUKIO: ( _Interrupting her_ ) This is a very serious matter Shiemi! How do you know she's not a threat to us? We have to make sure to-

RIN: ( _Interrupting Yukio_ ) Wait! I think she's waking up!

 _Yomi, still in Nee's arms, is starting to wake, opening her eyes slowly. At first, she doesn't notice anything out of place, but a second later, she sees Nee's smiling face in front of her, and jumps out of Nee's arms with a bloodcurdling shriek. She staggers backwards, and falls down, but is then quickly comforted by Shiemi who gets down on her knees and puts her arms around Yomi._

SHIEMI: ( _In a compassionate tone_ ) I-It's okay! You're safe here! Don't worry!

YOMI: ( _Looking all over the place_ ) H-Huh? W-What happened? What happened to me? Where's Mato?

SHIEMI: It's alright… you were unconscious when it happened. I think you were kidnapped by someone, a weird looking person was standing over you when we first found you. And then you were saved by a nice woman named Ciri! She had to go after your kidnapper, so she told me to watch over you until she comes back.

YOMI: W-What? B-But? What is this place?

SHIEMI: ( _Comforting her_ ) Don't worry! It's going to be alright! Ciri told me that when she comes back, she'll take you back to your world.

YOMI: W-What!? My world!?

RIN: ( _With a very confused expression_ ) What? I thought she was like a new student or something! But then again, judging by her clothes, she doesn't look like she's from True Cross. Huh… she's still pretty c-c-cute though…

YUKIO: ( _Shaking his head_ ) You don't waste anytime do you? Now onto more pressing matters-

RIN: ( _Interrupting Yukio_ ) Hey! You want something to eat? We still got a bit left over from breakfast this morning. It's my special Sukiyaki! Yeah… I know what you're thinking… Sukiyaki for breakfast!? But yeah… that's us…

YOMI: ( _Not sure how to react_ ) Umm… Huh?

SHIEMI: ( _Giggling_ ) Ha ha ha! Rin is always like this! Hee hee! Sorry, it's a lot to take in right now, so you should probably get some rest first. Oh, I know! I know a special plant recipe that'll make you feel better. Nee, give me some Ginny, Galia, and Lavvy! Oh wait! I meant some Ginger, Garlic, and Lavender leaves.

NEE: ( _Popping up the ingredients out of thin air and handing them to Shiemi_ ) Nee!

SHIEMI: ( _Blending the ingredients in her hands to produce a very soothing aroma_ ) Here you go, that should-

YUKIO: ( _Getting angry_ ) Wait! Is anybody even listening to what I am say-

RIN: ( _Interrupting Yukio_ ) Wait a minute Shiemi! Garlic? She's not a vampire right!? Why are you giving her garlic?

SHIEMI: ( _Turning a little red_ ) Oh you dummy! It's not just garlic; it's only a little bit mixed with the other ingredients to produce a special scent when it all comes together. My mother taught me this mixture; she made it for me once when I was unconscious after one of the missions.

RIN: ( _Impressed_ ) Wow really!? Hey, maybe it might go well if I combine it with one of my meals!

YOMI: ( _Caught in the moment, and temporarily forgetting the previous events_ ) Oh wow! It does smell really good!

SHIEMI: Right? It's supposed to clear your mind, and let your other senses take over.

YOMI: Yeah, I can feel it working already. It'll be great for when I'm taking a break after studying for a test.

RIN: Haha! Tell me about it, in fact, I'll probably want to smell it everywhere I go from now on. I wonder if you can put it in tea?

SHIEMI: Ew! Rin! That's disgusting! Why would you want garlic in your tea!?

RIN: Hey! I'm just saying it could work! And you said it yourself! It's not JUST garlic.

YOMI: ( _Laughing delightedly at their conversation_ ) Ha ha ha! Maybe it could work? Who knows?

YUKIO: ( _Getting frustrated_ ) IS ANYONE EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?

RIN: Hey, chill out four-eyes, have a little bit of a sense of humor now, would ya?

YOMI: Hey! I have glasses too y'know!

RIN: Oops! Well, you look way better in them than Yukio does by the way.

YOMI: ( _Blushing_ ) Oh! Ha ha! Thanks!

YUKIO: ( _Pulling out his gun and pointing at Yomi_ ) ENOUGH! Everyone just stop talking for a moment!

RIN: ( _Reaching for Yukio's arm_ ) Hey! Wait! W-What are you-

YUKIO: ( _Brushing Rin's hand away_ ) Did you not hear what I just said!? Just let me talk for a second! How do you know who she is! What if she's a threat to us!? Do you not remember the events with Igniculus!? It's not just demons that are a threat anymore! What about Todo!? We aren't safe from anyone! Especially not humans!

RIN: ( _Getting angry_ ) Hey! Aren't you overreacting just a bit here!? She's clearly friendly!

YUKIO: It's not that simple! You always trust others too much! You think too straightforward!

YOMI: ( _Worried_ ) W-Wait! It's not his fault! I-I'm Yomi, I'm here b-becau-

YUKIO: ( _Pointing his gun directly at Yomi_ ) You! Tell me who you are this instant! Why are you here!? What do you want!?

 **SCENE: TWO**

 _Only a feeling of weightlessness can be felt through the portal, there is no sound, no smell, and all the images are blended into a bright blue swirling color, as the girl known as Black Rock Shooter drifts away in a mixture of time and space. She knows not what awaits her on the other side, but it is not the first time she has been in such mysterious and complicated situation. All she knows now is that whatever happens to her, she must find her best friend Yomi on the other side. The portal bends the continuum of all events, as she falls through; she gets momentary glimpses of the past in memories, as well as the future in visions. Soon, the space distorts into a spiral in front of her, and a great force pushes her out into the real world. She gasps for air, and looks around her as she slowly gets on her feet. Her long boots make several steps with the cold wood floor as she walks forward. A gust of wind follows her from the portal, swaying her long black coat and dark blue hair to a side. She walks forward a bit, and takes one last look at the crack in space._

SHOOTER: ( _Quietly_ ) Strange… it will dissipate soon… I must hurry.

 _The determined girl navigates the halls of the old, decaying building. She figures that she is on the bottom floor of the structure, and heads upward after making sure that no one else was present. She checks the rooms on the second floor, and once again found no one there. But this time, she notices long-abandoned rooms with bunk beds, tables, and closets in them._

SHOOTER: Did people once… live here?

 _She continues navigating through the building, until she reaches the top floor. The second she steps out of the staircase, she hears a girl's laughter from the distance._

SHOOTER: Yomi…

 _As the girl walks closer to the sound of a conversation nearby, she notices a big hole in the floor planks in front of her as well as several cracks in the wall, as if a battle had just recently took place. She then makes a motion, which summons a long black steel sword to her side._

SHOOTER: ( _Holding the sword in front of her_ ) She is here…

MEPHISTO: ( _A voice from out of nowhere_ ) Oh ho ho… this will be interesting!

 _The girl quickly takes a glance behind her, but sees no one there. She looks in front, and into the hole, but the entire place is empty except for her. She chooses to ignore it, and proceeds further. The second she walks into the room, she sees four people, two girls sitting on the floor, one who is comforting the other. She also quickly notices the two boys in the room, one standing a little further back, with a helpless expression, and the other, a boy who is holding a gun in his hand, pointing it, directly at Yomi._

YUKIO: ( _Pointing his gun directly at Yomi_ ) You! Tell me who you are this instant! Why are you here!? What do you want!?

RIN: ( _Pointing to Shooter at the door_ ) Wait! Who is that!?

SHOOTER: Yomi… stand back…

 _In an instant, Shooter dashes toward Yukio, trying to sweep him off his feet. Yukio having great reflexes, saw this coming and jumped backwards, taking a few nonlethal shots at Shooter's feet. Shooter is able to deflect the bullets with her blade._

RIN: ( _Reaching for his sword lying on the wall_ ) Wait! What's going on here! Let me help!

YUKIO: ( _Motioning for his brother to stop_ ) No! Stand back! Don't get involved!

 _Yukio then throws a gas grenade in to the middle of the room, which erupts and blinds everyone in range. Knowing the layout of his room perfectly, he is able to navigate to his desk without having to see. He reaches for a submachine gun under the desk and reloads it. Knowing exactly where Shooter was, and making sure the bullets wouldn't come close to Shiemi, Yomi, or Rin, he takes a few short bursts into the direction where Shooter was. She is able to deflect the first few, but two shots managed to sneak through and glaze her arm and thigh slightly. She falls on the floor, holding her wounds. Yukio quickly takes advantage by reloading another round._

RIN: ( _Coughing and stumbling through the smoke_ ) *cough* *cough* Damn it Yukio! What were you thinking!? I can't see anything! Is Shiemi and the other girl alright!?

SHIEMI: ( _Calling from somewhere in the smoke_ ) Me and Yomi are alright Rin! Don't worry about us! Nee is using his spores to neutralize the smoke for us!

YUKIO: ( _Catching his breath_ ) I think she's down… we can't be sure thoug-

 _Suddenly shooter stands up, still holding her bleeding wounds. In an instant, she looks up at Yukio through the smoke, and a light blue flame suddenly lights up her left eye. Rin and Yukio are shocked, as they see the burning blue flame illuminate Shooter from the smoke. With the flame lighting her eye, she is able to see everyone clearly through the smokescreen. Before Yukio has time to react, Shooter dashes forward at him and catches him off guard. She kicks his gun out of his hand, then spins and elbows him to the wall. Yukio smashes hard into the wall, and Rin quickly grabs his sword and rushes towards Shooter. Rin tries to draw his sword, but Shooter manages to get to him in time, and knocks the sword out of his hand with her own blade._

RIN: ( _Surprised and caught completely off guard_ ) Ah! S-She's fast!

 _In the midst of the chaos, Shooter then goes over to Yomi and grabs her by the arm before she can even react. Shooter pulls Yomi out of the room, who remains confused and disoriented but follows Shooter nonetheless. Shiemi, all tangled up in the mess, does not know what to do but to call after Yomi._

SHIEMI: ( _Frantically_ ) W-Wait! Yomi! Oh no…

RIN: ( _Still blinded by the smoke, and is crawling on the floor trying to feel for his sword_ ) H-Hey, are you guys alright!? Yukio!? Are you crazy!? Shiemi!? Damn, what happened!?

YUKIO: ( _Still recovering from the attack_ ) S-Shiemi. Get Nee to blow the smoke out of the room.

SHIEMI: O-Oh right! Nee! You heard him! Get the smoke away from the room now!

NEE: ( _Nee takes a big breath, then blows all the smoke out through the door and windows_ ) Nee!

 _As the smoke clears, a giant Nee is left standing in the middle of the room catching his breath. Shiemi is sitting on the floor besides Nee, still trying to grasp at the events that had just occurred. Yukio is still lying on the wall, holding his sides, which seems to be injured from the previous attack. Rin, who still searching for his sword on the floor, finally finds it and walks over to see if Yukio is alright._

RIN: ( _Checking over Yukio_ ) Hey… you okay?

YUKIO: ( _Taking deep breaths_ ) Y-Yeah… ugh… It was my fault they got away! Who knows where they are going to go now?

SHIEMI: ( _Suddenly looking up_ ) Oh! I have an idea of where they went!

 _Shiemi quickly runs out of the room, to chase after the two girls. Nee turns small again and quickly jumps on her shoulders as she runs out. She is already outside and at the stairs, before the boys even have time to react. Rin tries to go after her, but realizes that Yukio is still in dire pain, and decides to stay and help Yukio recover first._

RIN: Damn it Shiemi! Why did you run off like that…

YUKIO: ( _Trying to get up but falls back down_ ) Ugh…

RIN: Hey! Stay still, you're like a doctor right? Shouldn't you know that you need a little rest first? C'mon, let's get you to the bed. I'm sure Shiemi is alright… yeah… she'll know what to do, I'm sure of it.

 **SCENE: THREE**

 _Shooter leads Yomi back to the bottom floor of the building, neither saying a word as they both understand the tenseness of the current situation. As they navigate through the bottom floor, Yomi breaks the silence._

YOMI: ( _Nervously_ ) Um… how did you… manage to take that form here? I thought it could only appear in our minds?

SHOOTER: ( _Calm and quietly_ ) This world… is different…

YOMI: Huh? How so?

SHOOTER: ( _Expressionlessly_ ) The barrier… is broken… we are free to take whichever form we choose.

YOMI: Oh! You mean… that I can do it too? Like this place isn't like our world where we can't do that in real life?

SHOOTER: Precisely…

YOMI: That's… good to know… I guess.

 _They approach the room where Shooter had emerged from when she first arrived in this world. However, the portal had already been destabilized and had disappeared. With the portal nowhere to be found, Shooter looks around, trying to see if there's another way, while Yomi stands worried._

SHOOTER: Strange… it seems that… someone else had come through before it closed.

 **SCENE: FOUR**

 _Ciri, the Ashen-haired woman, with green eyes, and a scar on her cheek, travels through the portal that she followed Incensia through. However, unlike how Shooter was trapped in the flow of the portal, and ended by having to drift along to where ever the portal led, Ciri is able to travel the fabric of space and time with ease. She retains her body and soul while traveling, and has full control of her movements through the inter-dimensionary plane. As she walks through the distorted space, she is able to take in her surroundings, despite all the images and senses of the plane being in a disorderly fashion._

CIRI: ( _Speaking to herself_ ) Hmm… something is amiss… where did that woman go?

 _Ciri continues to walk forward, looking all over the place, trying to find another portal that would lead to Incensia._

CIRI: ( _Crossing her arms across her chest_ ) Well, this doesn't happen often. Her trace is completely gone, and there isn't a crack present that she could've escaped from either… Ah… staying here is no use, I have to get back and take that girl back to her world.

 _As Ciri turns back, she notices that the portal she had come in through had already closed. Now being stuck in the inter-dimensionary plane without a way out, Ciri takes the broad steel sword from her back, and cuts the space and time fabric herself. She then takes a step through the gap in space she had created. When she gets out, she notices a completely different world than the one she had been in before. This world didn't have buildings or people, but rather, it was a dark, deserted wasteland with no sun. The ground was composed of a dark red rock, and the only things that could be seen in the distance were ominous looking trees whose leaves were dried up long ago, and the trunk and branches were curled up into gruesome faces. In the far distance, a gigantic mountain could be seen, with gleaming red lava flowing down its sides, towering over the land. Ciri, confused about where she has landed, takes a few steps forward, before being ambushed by beasts with horns and bat wings. These creatures, resembling gargoyles, have been hiding in the trees, flying and swooping down on to Ciri. As they drop down towards her, Ciri parries the first demon's attack, and with a swing of her blade, sends it tumbling away. The second one tried to attack Ciri from behind, flying full speed close to the ground towards her. Ciri suddenly disappears in a flash of bright green light, then reappears on top of the demon, and stabs her sword down at it, impaling the demon into the ground. Two demons then swoop to both her right and left, trying to team up on her. Ciri ducks the first demon, and jumps to avoid the attack from the second one, cutting its wing off in the process. The injured demon falls to the floor, and Ciri finishes it off by decapitating it. Seeing the carnage that Ciri had inflicted, the other demon flies off towards the mountains. Ciri regains her breath and takes a rest on the floor, but not for long, as another demon pops up from the ground and jumps high into the sky, before crashing down on his two feet. This demon is different from the others, as he has a human-like complexion, and resembles a young teenage boy. His green hair sharpens into a spike on his head, and he seems to wear an old, ragged suit of some kind with chains all over his body. Ciri, intrigued by his appearance, stands up, and puts her sword to the side._

CIRI: ( _With a slight smile_ ) Finally! Another human! Do you happen to know a way out of this place?

AMAIMON: ( _Cracking his knuckles_ ) Sorry to disappoint you lady, but I'm not a human. Far from it in fact.

CIRI: Well, I should've guessed so when I saw you pop up from the ground and into the sky like that. Maybe I was just a tad too hopeful that I would find a way out. What are you, a Doppler? Or a Godling?

AMAIMON: ( _Steadily walking forward_ ) What? No, I am Amaimon, one of the eight Demon Kings. I am also known to some as King of Earth. But words don't really matter, only actions.

CIRI: ( _Surprised at what he said_ ) Really now? A demon? But you look like a young little boy.

AMAIMON: (C _huckling sinisterly_ ) This is just my host body, my true form is much more fearsome. But enough talk! I'm getting bored! I got really pissed off the last time I had to fight someone, big bro didn't let me finish the fight. And I've been thirsty to kill ever since. Na ha ha ha! You will just have to fill in for Rin for the meanwhile!

 _Amaimon abruptly roars, and he suddenly grows bigger in size, with his arms turning green and into huge fists, and he grew a tail as well. He charges toward Ciri, with intense speed, running with both his arms and legs, like a lion hunting its prey. As he gets close to Ciri, he leaps up and pounces on her. In an instant, Ciri closes her eyes, focuses, as just as Amaimon was about to reach her, she vanishes in a ray of green light, and appears again behind Amaimon. She swings her sword against him, and knocks him rolling far away._

AMAIMON: ( _On the floor, struggling to get up_ ) Huh? What happened?

CIRI: Your movements are too obvious. You shouldn't charge like that. Anyway, are you alright? I hope you are still alive enough to guide me out of here.

AMAIMON: ( _Frustrated_ ) Tch… you're gonna get it now! Behemoth!

 _A monster, with giant limbs similar to Amaimon erupts from the ground. He seems to be Amaimon's familiar, as he tries to bite his head when he jumps on Amaimon, who quickly throws him onto the floor and scolds him. Ciri watches in wonder, as the monster runs circles around Amaimon, who after much yelling and shouting, was finally able to convince the monster to follow him. The monster, Behemoth, jumps on Amaimon's back, and they both charge towards Ciri. This time, he doesn't just charge straight forward, but rather, with Amaimon as a sort of distraction, goes left and right, splitting and regrouping, trying to throw Ciri off course. As they try to get close to her, Ciri immediately realizes that Behemoth had drilled itself into the ground, and dodges as it shoots up from underground. She then slashes at Behemoth with her sword, knock it away. Behemoth proved to be a useful distraction though, as Amaimon was able to get behind Ciri this time, and tackles her to the floor. He almost punches through her head, but she dodges just in time, with his fist cracking the ground as it made its impact. Ciri then manages to kick Amaimon off her, and once again, disappears in a flash of green light. She then appears behind him and slashes him, disappears again and cuts him at a different angle. She would do this repeatedly and rapidly, disappearing and then reappearing with a swing of her blade each time. After she has seen that Amaimon has clearly had enough, she kicks him to the floor, and holds the blade to his throat._

CIRI: ( _Putting the tip sword closer towards Amaimon's throat_ ) Now, will you please show me the way out of here. I'm in quite the hurry for an urgent matter.

MEPHISTO: ( _Appearing from a sudden puff of smoke and clapping his hands_ ) Bravo! Bravo! Now this is a nice surprise!

CIRI: ( _Switches to pointing her sword towards Mephisto_ ) Are you one of them too? A demon of some kind?

MEPHISTO: Whoa now! So hasty! And I haven't even brought you dinner yet!

CIRI: ( _She sheathes the sword on her back_ ) Sorry, it's been hectic since I've arrived. This is the third time I've asked, but do you happen to know a way out of here. For some reason I can't seem to be able to travel back out into the dimensionary plane, it's like something is blocking me here.

MEPHISTO: Well, you are lucky then, third time is the charm I guess. Indeed I do know the way out, the closer you get to the core of Gehenna, the more difficult it is to escape from its pull. We will have to move upwards in order to get away.

CIRI: And you can take me? I will be very grateful if you can.

MEPHISTO: Well, yes… Of course I can, but I would like to do something else first. And I see you've met my little brother Amaimon.

 _Mephisto lightly kicks Amaimon on the floor, who is still moaning and groaning. He laughs, and then looks up towards Ciri again._

MEPHISTO: ( _Intrigued_ ) Impressive! You were able to dispatch of him so easily. But then again, Amaimon is the weakest of the eight Demon Kings.

CIRI: I assume that since you're his brother, you fall into that hierarchy as well? Just who are you really?

MEPHISTO: ( _With a devious smirk_ ) My! Ha ha! In such a hurry to cut to the chase now? It's funny because I wanted to ask you the same thing. Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon!

CIRI: ( _Astonished_ ) H-How do you know my name?

MEPHISTO: Oh my dear Ciri! I know many things. I know that you are not from this world, but you have a very special ability to let you transverse through these different dimensions. Legends in Gehenna have spoken of your race from long ago.

CIRI: You know all this from legends?

MEPHISTO: And I have also been observing you ever since you entered this world.

CIRI: How? Enough secrets! Just who are you?

MEPHISTO: ( _Getting slightly serious_ ) I am a demon, but not THAT demon. No, this is his world though, and I am merely one of his subjects. I go by many names; the humans refer to me as Johann Faust the Fifth, an entrepreneur who owns the True Cross Academy. The Exorcists call me Mephisto Pheles, one of the supreme Knights of the True Cross. But here, I am known as Samael, the second strongest of the eight Demon Kings. The ruler of time and space.

CIRI: ( _Astounded and speechless_ ) …

MEPHISTO: That is why I was able to notice you when you came into this world, and was able to keep a watchful eye over you. However, while my abilities allow me to navigate through time and space, unlike you, I can only do so along this plane only, where as you can jump between planes at will.

CIRI: And the legends here say all this about me?

MEPHISTO: No… It is just a mere assumption. However, they do mention something… and I can smell it in you Cirilla… a very strong and distinct smell… the Elder Blood.

CIRI: ( _Astonished_ ) H-How do you know?

MEPHISTO: Perhaps Cirilla… the reign of your ancestors extended far beyond what you could have imagined. But let's not stray from the events at hand any further. You needed a way out right?

CIRI: That's right. Thank you-

MEPHISTO: ( _Interrupting her_ ) Don't thank me just yet…

CIRI: What?

MEPHISTO: ( _Back to his usual joyous self_ ) How about we play a little game my dear Ciri. I wish to test your abilities, just a quick sparring between you and me.

CIRI: ( _Shaking her head_ ) I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think this is the time.

MEPHISTO: If you want to, I can suspend the movement of time for a little while, just enough for us to play around a tad. Now now… Don't be shy… It'll be fun…

CIRI: ( _Sensing that she has no way out of this_ ) F-Fine… but I won't hold back!

MEPHISTO: ( _Pulling out his Umbrella_ ) Which is all the better!

CIRI: ( _She takes out her sword and zooms forward in a flash of bright green light_ ) Jaskółka!

MEPHISTO: ( _Opening his Umbrella_ ) Eins! Zwei! Drei!

 _Mephisto was able to summon a giant black bullet instantaneously, and it propels straight towards Ciri. Ciri tries to disappear but the bullet would chase her where ever she would appear again. She finally manages to stay in one place, and cut the bullet in half, in which it then disappears in a puff of smoke. But before Ciri has time to catch her breath, a giant steel anvil appears above her head and she barely dodges it. Ciri once again charges towards Mephisto, but he then summons a giant red rubber boxing glove which knocks her back. As Ciri tries to get back on to her feet, a hundred spears suddenly come lunging down from the sky towards her. She manages to escape out of the trajectory of the spears, but gets glazed on the shoulder. She then takes a charging position, and stands still, waiting for Mephisto's next move. Mephisto snaps his fingers, and a giant teddy bear with an intent to kill jumps at Ciri. Ciri parries the bear's sharp claws, and cuts it to pieces of cotton and threads. Ciri once again runs towards Mephisto, but this time, she blinks behind him midway and tries to cut the umbrella from his hand. Mephisto dodges and disappears in a puff of smoke, and reappears in the sky with a giant drill, plunging towards her. Ciri teleports away just as the drill crashes into the floor. Taking advantage of the moment, Ciri teleports behind Mephisto, knocks the umbrella out of his hand with her blade, and then grabs his white top hat from his head._

CIRI: ( _Twirling the hat on her finger_ ) And, I think that'll be it for now!

MEPHISTO: ( _Clapping his hands with a delighted smirk on his face_ ) Not bad! Not bad! You did not disappoint Ciri!

CIRI: ( _Throws the hat back to Mephisto_ ) And now our deal? You will guide me out of this world?

MEPHISTO: Yes, of course. But I can only guide you back to the world that you had previous came from, Assiah.

CIRI: That's good enough for me. I'll be able to travel again once I'm there. But I wanted to ask something, where did you say we were again?

MEPHISTO: ( _Beginning to walk forward with Ciri Following_ ) This world is called Gehenna, the home of the demons. It is one of the many worlds in our Dimensional Plane. The world we are going to, Assiah, is a mirror of Gehenna, and the two are directly connected.

CIRI: That's strange, it is very rare for worlds like this to be connected, usually they exist on different planes.

MEPHISTO: Indeed, it is strange, but there is a very good reason for why this occurs.

CIRI: And would you so very kindly explain?

MEPHISTO: It is hard to put into words, but basically the worlds are not only aligned in physical constraints, but in terms of consequences as well.

CIRI: ( _Confused_ ) What?

MEPHISTO: The worlds are parallel, whatever action happens in this Gehenna can trigger a reaction in Assiah, and vice versa. There are other worlds, but these two especially are bound together, which is one of the reasons why I am able to cross over so easily. Finally, we are far enough from the core of Gehenna. The gravitational force of the core is weaker here, you should be able to cut your way back to Assiah.

CIRI: Just one more question… why are you helping me?

MEPHISTO: Let's just say… that I enjoy such interesting company, and that exciting events will unravel soon! I, wish to be a spectator when it happens, and I have a feeling you will play a very pivotal role on that stage!

CIRI: ( _Cutting a gap in the empty space_ ) Are you always this mysterious?

MEPHISTO: I thought you said only one question… but yes, it has been said about me, many a times. But before you leave, I have one thing to ask you.

CIRI: ( _Standing by the portal_ ) Go ahead.

MEPHISTO: You already asked about me, but why are you here? You didn't just happen to wander into the world did you?

CIRI: ( _Hesitant_ ) No… but to be honest with you… and Avallac'h wouldn't like me revealing this… but I am currently on the run.

MEPHISTO: On the run? My, for even the great Ciri to be on the run from something, this must be quite the threat!

CIRI: I… I am on the run from the army that we call… the Wild Hunt… and I better leave soon too, or else my presence may lead them to target this world as well…

MEPHISTO: How did you stumble across this world in the first place?

CIRI: While I was traveling, I noticed that this particular plane happened to have a lot of cuts and gashes in its fabric. It is strange for something like that to occur; it's almost as if… someone… or something was trying to force itself into your world. Even with my abilities, I had a difficult time navigating through this plane; the cracks would often spontaneously decay. I figured that the Wild Hunt's travelers would have a similar difficulty as I did transversing this dimension. They would probably get caught up, which would buy me some time, so I decided to stay and catch my breath here.

MEPHISTO: Intriguing…

CIRI: ( _Stepping through the portal_ ) Well… Good bye now. And thank you for your help. I wish to repay the debt sometime.

MEPHISTO: ( _Watching her step through the portal and the portal closing_ ) Oh, what an interesting character you are Cirilla… and yes… we will meet again… very soon.


	3. Act 3

Histoire - Log 115829

Mysterious person in Celestia

A few days ago, during our Annual Gamindustri Celebration, we had a surprise visit from an unexpected visitor. After doing three days of research, I came to the conclusion that this being is a woman known as "Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon." Her whereabouts are unknown, but one thing is for sure, she is definitely not from this world. She apparently can travel through dimensions effortlessly, even to a degree that I cannot manage. But she doesn't seem to pose a threat to our world or any other. I have no qualms with her, while I haven't met her personally; she seems to have the utmost courtesy and a delightful set of manners. But one thing still bothers me though; I've been keeping a track of her movements since, and she seems to be on the run from something. She has moved from world to world without staying long, and not in any particular pattern either. It appears that she is trying to get away from something known as –

End of Transmission

* * *

Shura Kirigakure (Upper First Class Exorcist) – Report to the Vatican

Knights of the True Cross – Japan Branch

October 11th

After the incidents of the Impure King in Kyoto, I am pleased to report that everything has been going back to usual. As always, I have been keeping an eye on Rin Okumura, and as you instructed, keeping a safe distance away from him as well. My findings also indicate that Rin Okumura has been developing better control of his power as of recent. Once again, I find myself having to plead that the Vatican deny his clause for execution. However, I understand that all will come in due time when his scheduled Exorcist Exam approaches. I am confident that he will pass it, as long as he doesn't deviate from the path he is on now.

On to more pressing matters, it seems the Honorary Knight Mephisto Pheles has gone missing. I have also kept him under my watchful eyes, but it seems he disappeared without a trace. It is also strange as a few incidents have occurred around the True Cross Academy lately, mainly with the unpredictable changes in weather. I fear that our break after the Impure King has come to a sudden conclusion, and once again we find ourselves in the midst of an unforeseen crisis. As per instruction, I will continue monitoring Rin Okumura and report back with frequent updates.

End of Message

* * *

 **ACT: THREE**

 **SCENE: ONE**

 _It is noon now, and the sun is partially illuminating True Cross Academy through the thick clouds in the sky. Shiemi however, sees none of this, as she runs down the corridor on the bottom floor of the old male dormitory building. The decaying building has most of its windows closed and shut in, making the only light sources dim flickering light bulbs that align the ceilings of the hallways. As Shiemi runs through the hall to the place where she had first met Yomi, she tries to devise a plan to calm the long blue haired girl that had just came and attacked Rin and Yukio. For some reason, unlike the past experiences with the demons, she does not fear this girl, and instead wants to help both her and Yomi. With her trusty familiar Nee on the shoulder, she turns the corner, and sees an unexpected sight._

SHIEMI: ( _Shyly_ ) H-Hi!

 _Yomi and Mato who weren't aware of her footsteps, became startled and quickly turned around to face has a delighted and surprised look on her face as she walks forward and greets Shiemi with a slight bow. Mato on the other hand, tilts her head confusedly at the sight of Shiemi._

YOMI: ( _With a warm smile_ ) Oh! It's you! I never got the chance to thank you! Oh, I also didn't catch your name earlier.

SHIEMI: ( _Smiling brightly_ ) I-It's Shiemi! And you're Yomi right? I-It's nice to meet you! S-Sorry about what happened before, Yuki and Rin can be kind of- O-Oh… who's this? What happened to-

MATO: ( _Waving slightly_ ) Hi! I'm Mato! Well, usually people don't call me that right away… but seeing as you're friends with Yomi, I'm sure you're a good person!

SHIEMI: Oh! Hello! W-Where did you come fr-

NEE: ( _Jumping up and down Shiemi's shoulder_ ) Nee Nee Nee!

MATO: ( _Amazed_ ) Whoa! Who's that little guy!?

SHIEMI: Ah! I forgot to introduce Nee! Haha! This is my familiar Nee, he's a little greenman, and he's really friendly too!

YOMI: Oh, was this the one who carried me from before? But he was so big back then.

SHIEMI: Yeah, that's him! Nee has many special abilities, and he's really helpful in gardening too!

MATO: ( _Tapping and poking Nee on the forehead_ ) Hahaha! He's sooooo cute!

YOMI: Ahh! Mato! Don't just go poking it like that! You might hurt it!

MATO: ( _Quickly retracting her hand_ ) Oops! Sorry!

SHIEMI: Haha! It's okay! Nee likes it when others pat him on the head. Oh by the way, what happened to the other girl from before? Is she okay? She was fighting with Yukio, and I should probably tend to her wounds.

MATO: Girl? What girl? There was a fight?

YOMI: Oh that… I-It's kind of hard to explain…

MATO: What happened Yomi? Were you hurt?

YOMI: ( _Thinking hard for a second on how to explain it_ ) Umm… well Shiemi… you see… the girl from before, is actually Mato here…

SHIEMI: ( _Blurting out_ ) WHAT!? Oops! Sorry…

YOMI: Haha, it's okay! I know it's hard to take in… Well anyway, that girl is just a different form of Mato, and it's kind of hard to explain it… but let's just say… um… well that she's a different Mato so the Mato here right now doesn't really know what happened from before… I-I'll explain it better later.

SHIEMI: ( _Confused_ ) Wow… I sure have learned a lot today… first Ciri… now this…

MATO: In other words, I have no idea what just happened! But… sometimes I can sort of dream it back… it's different now for some reason… and usually it's just in our minds… what happened Yomi? The last thing I remember was stepping through this… weird blue hole… and then…

YOMI: It's okay… I don't really know either, all I know is that we aren't even close to home right now and we have to get back. I don't know how to do it though… especially with the portal gone…

SHIEMI: I can help you two get back! Well… not me personally, but there's probably really smart people here who can help! Like Yukio! Or maybe not Yukio… Well… Rin and Yukio can get really hot-headed sometimes, so let's let them cool down first before we ask them for help.

MATO: ( _Stomach rumbling_ ) Ohh… I just realized I still haven't eaten anything yet… your world has food too right Shiemi?

YOMI: Ah! Mato! Is that the only thing you can think of in such an important time!? Food!?

SHIEMI: ( _Giggling_ ) Haha! It's fine! Oh I know! I can take you back to my home! It's a greenhouse, so don't be surprised when you get there, but I can make you a really tasty and healthy meal… well maybe less on the tasty part…

MATO: Wow a greenhouse! I don't think I've ever been to one! We don't even have one at our school.

SHIEMI: ( _Turning towards the door_ ) Well, me and my mom kinda help run it for the True Cross, and we get to sell flowers and stuff from the shop. Come on, I'll take you there! You two must be exhausted!

 **SCENE: TWO**

 _Rin and Yukio sitting silently in their dormitory room, both having calmed down from the shocking events earlier that morning. Rin sits on top of his bed, dialing Shiemi's phone number repeatedly but he is left with the same answering message again and again. Yukio is sitting at his desk with a medical kit by his side, patching up the wounds he had been inflicted just moments prior. The room is filled with a solemn stillness before Rin breaks the silence._

RIN: ( _With an annoyed look on his face_ ) Ugh… Shiemi damn it… why aren't you answering?

YUKIO: You should've just gone after her.

RIN: I just thought that I would give her the chance to do something herself… instead of always being over-protective of her… but now I'm worried… damn it!

YUKIO: ( _With a calm demeanor_ ) There's no use thinking about it now, I'm sure she's fine. Let's worry about the other two first.

RIN: You mean Yomi and the other girl?

YUKIO: You say it like they're not a threat. Haven't you learned by now that things aren't so simple!?

RIN: I just thought you were being too hard on Yomi. I mean seriously, you looked like you were about to kill her right there.

YUKIO: And you didn't do anything but joke around the entire time. She might look innocent and lost, but looks are deceiving. The same for that other girl…

RIN: I dunno…

YUKIO: What?

RIN: ( _Slowly speaking_ ) I mean… think about it this way… I know it's not that simple, but if you just look at the situation from their side, the whole "other world" thing… I just kinda feel bad for them. It's like how we were lost after Father Fujimoto died.

YUKIO: ( _Caught off guard and speechless_ ) …

RIN: It's true you know, I understand how you might be cautious in a situation like this. But those two girls are good people, I don't think they mean any real harm to us. It's just a gut feeling…

YUKIO: ( _Shaking his head_ ) So you mean to say this is all an unfortunate circumstance, and that we should just ignore that we got attacked twice already today?

RIN: I didn't say it like that-

YUKIO: ( _Interrupting him_ ) Don't you realize that you do this every time? Let down your guard, and then when something terrible happens, you forget everything and rush in head first!? Haven't you learned anything by now?

RIN: Hey! I was trying to-

YUKIO: This is exactly what happens every time. You take things too carefree until it's too late. Then it's the people around you that get hurt. Don't let your success from the Impure King get to your head!

RIN: ( _Shouting_ ) Enough! I'm just trying to say that Yomi and the other girl might not be as bad as you think they are!

YUKIO: What about Igniculus!? Is he a "good guy" too!? Do you feel bad for him as well!?

RIN: ( _Suddenly quiet_ ) Well… I… what he's doing is wrong… attacking us like that. But I can see… some kind of good intention in him too. I-I… I don't know, I just don't like taking everything at face value…

YUKIO: ( _Shaking his head slowly_ ) Which is exactly what you're doing now. *sigh* Forget it. Anyway, we should go and find Shiemi, and make sure she's okay.

RIN: Right. But where could she have gone?

YUKIO: Exactly.

RIN: Exactly what?

YUKIO: Think about it. Where "could" she have gone? Where does Shiemi even go outside of cram school?

RIN: ( _Scratching his head_ ) Oh yeah… she's probably back at the greenhouse right?

YUKIO: ( _Getting his supplies together_ ) Let's go.

 **SCENE: THREE**

 _Rin and Yukio both shield their eyes from the sun as they step out through the front door of the dormitory. This was the first time today that they had stepped outside of their living quarters, and both have an uneasy feeling as they walk towards the front gate. Before they reach the gate though, a dark figure suddenly jumps behind them. As they quickly turn around, they see a tall woman, with long dark red hair, wearing a dark unzipped jacket and black shorts. Her presence seems to be a threat, as she has long red horns protruding from the top of her head, giant metal claws, very sharp steel boots, and most importantly, a large broad sword with a blade that resembles a chainsaw. She licks her lips as she moves forward in a menacing manner._

GOLD SAW: ( _Tilting her head_ ) I'm looking for someone… two people in fact.

YUKIO: ( _Eyes wide in horror_ ) What? Ugh, not again!

GOLD SAW: Maybe you've seen them?

RIN: Uh, yeah, they-

YUKIO: ( _Interrupting him_ ) Rin, stand back!

RIN: Hey, didn't we just-

YUKIO: ( _Taking out his gun and aiming towards Gold Saw_ ) I don't know who you are, but I've had enough of random strangers getting in my way!

GOLD SAW: I rather not cause any trouble… I'm just looking for some information.

YUKIO: ( _Frustrated_ ) You're not getting anything out of me, so either run away or prepare for a fight!

GOLD SAW: ( _Holding her sword in stance and charging forward_ ) Suit yourself.

 _Gold Saw charges towards Yukio and takes a large swing with her giant sword. Yukio barely manages to avoid it, and takes a few shots at Gold Saw but she deflects the bullets with her blade. Gold Saw is ready to charge again as she leaps forward towards Yukio. Rin tries to get to Yukio but Gold Saw is too fast for him to reach in time. Yukio tries to dodge again but stumbles backwards due to his previous injuries. He closes his eyes as he prepares for the fatal hit, but instead he hears the ringing from a clash of steel blades. Standing in front of Yukio blocking the hit with her own blade is Shura, ally of Yukio and mentor of Rin. She also has red hair, and is dressed in one of her usual lavish outfits._

SHURA: ( _Looking back at Yukio_ ) Nya ha ha ha! What happened? Hee hee! Why'd you stumble back like that?

YUKIO: ( _In shock_ ) W-What!?

SHURA: And what's with the closing your eyes before you die thing, wimpy four-eyes? You think that makes you look cool or something?

YUKIO: ( _Suddenly getting furious_ ) Tch! This isn't the time for that! Why are you even here!? I could've handled it myself!

SHURA: ( _Getting serious and looking towards Gold Saw_ ) Relax. I've been watching you two for a while now. Even the whole weird bandaged guy and the two girls from before.

GOLD SAW: Ah. So you know of their whereabouts?

RIN: Damn it! What's going on!? Am I the only one out of the loop here?

SHURA: You two go! I'll take her on! Go find Shiemi, I'll catch up to you two later!

RIN: What!? You want us to leave you here!? This is dangerous, we need to stick together!

SHURA: ( _Winking at Rin_ ) Hey c'mon now, why are you worried about me for? Just go!

YUKIO: Shura is right, we have more important things on our hands right now.

RIN: W-What? But we can't just leave-

YUKIO: Shura is strong enough to stand on her own two feet. It's Shiemi who we have to worry about.

RIN: ( _Contemplating for a moment then running out the gate_ ) Ah… F-Fine! I'll find Shiemi! I'll leave this lady to you Shura!

YUKIO: ( _Getting up and following Rin_ ) Be careful Shura! She's strong!

SHURA: ( _Serious_ ) I know. Don't underestimate me, I can handle myself. And also Rin! Be cautious with your flame!

GOLD SAW: ( _Taking a few steps out the gate and following the two boys_ ) So it appears they know where-

SHURA: ( _Wagging her finger left and right_ ) Uh Uh. Not so fast. You're staying right here. And you're giving me some answers or I'm going to hafta beat them outta you.

GOLD SAW: ( _In battle stance_ ) Is that so?

SHURA: That's right, not one step out that gate.

GOLD SAW: ( _Lunging towards Shura_ ) I will find them. Right after I'm finished with you!

SHURA: ( _Drawing her blade from her chest again_ ) Devour the eight princesses, slay the serpent!

 **SCENE: FOUR**

 _Rin and Yukio hurry out into the street, towards the direction of the True Cross Greenhouse where Shiemi and her mother lives. Rin, finally comprehending the severity of the situation at hand, understands that he must find Shiemi and confront the other two girls. Yukio follows Rin through the streets, and into the forest path that leads straight to the Greenhouse. He knows that the circumstances have gotten much more complicated, and that he may have had some fault in the matter. As the two hurry through the forest road in guilt and worry, they approach the final hill that leads straight towards the Greenhouse. However, just as they step foot out of the forest, a woman with light blue skin and covered in black suddenly appears before them. She holds two spiral-shaped daggers in her hands and twirls them in her hands as she walks forward. Yukio pulls out his pistol and is ready for yet another fight. Rin doesn't move as he realizes that she has no intent to kill them, but could still be a threat._

INCENSIA: I cannot let you proceed any further.

YUKIO: ( _Aggravated_ ) Ugh, another one! I bet you're with the rest of them, Igniculus, that Yomi girl, the woman from before. Everyone who's gotten in our way since.

RIN: ( _Starting to sweat_ ) Damn it, I shouldn't have let Shiemi go on her own!

INCENSIA: It's hopeless, Igniculus has already located the other heir, you will not reach them in time. I advise you to stay here, another step forward and I will have to take matters into my own hands.

YUKIO: Damn… what's going on here!? I don't understand any of this! What's this heir thing!? What do you want from us!?

RIN: ( _Slowly_ ) I think… I think she wants that other girl from before… and me…

YUKIO: ( _Looking back at Rin_ ) What?

RIN: Remember when we first got attacked by Igniculus? He said something about my flame… And in that fight with the other girl who took Yomi, she had a blue flame too coming from her left eye. I thought I was seeing things at first, I thought I was the only one who inherited the flame… But then I remembered Yomi went on about another world or something… and… ah! I don't know! It's getting complicated! All I know is that she has the same power that I do!

YUKIO: Rin! What're you trying to say!?

INCENSIA: He means that this doesn't concern you, only those that carry the power of the blue flame are involved. The rest can either live or perish, human or demon alike. As long as they don't get in our way.

RIN: Yukio, Shiemi probably took the two girls to the greenhouse, and if this woman is right, then Igniculus is going to be there as well! I need you to hold her off while I-

YUKIO: I know that, but…

RIN: But what!? Shiemi might get caught in the midst of it!

YUKIO: But judging from what she said, it's probably best if you and the other girl weren't in the same place at the same time.

RIN: Huh!? Are you outta your mind! Shiemi's life could be in danger here!

YUKIO: ( _Calmly_ ) Rin. The circumstances are a bit different now. I think I am starting to understand what is going on here.

RIN: What are you talking about Yukio?

YUKIO: All I know is, if she's right, I can't let you go to the greenhouse alone. I need to make sure you have control over your power. I can't risk you going loose again! Especially when they are after your flame!

RIN: What? Are you crazy Yukio! I can control it! It's Shiemi that we have to worry about now!

YUKIO: ( _Speechless_ ) …

INCENSIA: Enough of this. Demon.

RIN: Who? Me?

INCENSIA: Yes. It would be wise for you to listen to your brother. Interfering now will only cause more trouble for later. As long as you stay put, I won't have to hurt you.

RIN: ( _Ticked off_ ) Tch! Hurt me!? I'm not staying here while Shiemi's life is at stake. I need to get to the greenhouse, with or without you Yukio!

INCENSIA: I can vouch for your friend, as long as she doesn't get in the way, Igniculus won't hurt her. He only wants the other heir.

RIN: T-That's not how Shiemi's gonna act though… she's going to try to save the other two girls on her own! Damn it, I don't have time for this Yukio, are you going to help or not!?

YUKIO: … Rin… Things are more complicated than you think right now- I can't let you go alone like that! Who knows what's going to happen up there!?

RIN: ( _Interrupting him_ ) Forget about you, I'll finish this myself!

INCENSIA: Please. I am giving you one last warning. Heed my words, stop now while you still can.

YUKIO: ( _Trying to draw out time_ ) Why aren't you attacking us like Igniculus? You could've already killed me and secured Rin for your plans. Why are you hesitating?

INCENSIA: Hesistating? You have me mistaken. My plan is not the same as Igniculus', it just happens that our paths align.

YUKIO: ( _Confused_ ) What?

INCENSIA: I'm not here to kill you, or anyone else for that matter. In fact, my aim here is to save this world, from the evils of the blue flame. I've already seen the destruction that the blue flame can cause, the utter annihilation of worlds, and the innocents that inhabit these places. I am not about to let it all happen again. Especially not when the flame is in the hands of a simple boy.

RIN: ( _Stuttering_ ) H-Hey! I-I've gained control of my flame! I'm not a threat anymore!

INCENSIA: You think you have mastered it, but it is only a matter of time until you are corrupted by it, it's power, it's might, and it's wrath. Believe me, it was a wretched feeling when I first found out that I possessed the blue flame. And like you, I didn't listen to anyone.

RIN: What? You have the flame as well? But how…?

INCENSIA: You are foolish to believe that the flame only exists in your lineage and your world. The flame transverses time and space. Its existence is present in a multitude of worlds. You just happen to have the fortune, or rather, misfortune of being one of the heirs of the flame.

RIN: I don't know what misfortune you're talking about! I've been told that this flame is a curse, and I still believe it is… but… after the Impure King incident… I believe… that I can use this flame to do good things! To help people!

INCENSIA: Fool! It will only be a matter of time until the flame corrupts you. And once its power overwhelms you, you will find yourself standing on top of countless piles of burning bodies and ashes, being the only survivor left that's immune to the flame. Then, you will finally realize the tragedy the flame can cause. But I will not let you realize it, I will not let that day happen, because then it will be too late. I will stop you before that happens. Now you have a choice, either stay here and wait… or –

RIN: ( _About to draw his sword_ ) I know I can't convince you right this second! And I've had people doubt my control over the flame before… Konekomaru… Suguro… Shima… Shiemi… and even Yukio…

YUKIO: ( _Shocked_ ) Ah! … Rin, this isn't the time-

RIN: ( _Drawing his sword_ ) But I've proved them wrong before, and I'll prove you wrong now!

 _Just before Rin is able to fully unsheathe his blade, three boys run in between Rin and Incensia. Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru all stand in between the two, with the arms stretched out as to prevent the two from fighting._

RIN: ( _Sheathing back his blade_ ) W-What!? What are you guys doing here!?

YUKIO: Damn it! It's dangerous here! Go back now!

SUGURO: Can't have you doing this alone now can we? You guys always take on the burden by yourselves!

SHIMA: H-Hey! Mr. Okumura is right! I-It's dangerous!

SUGURO: Shima…

SHIMA: R-Right… nevermind…

RIN: H-How did you guys know?

KONEKOMARU: Well, we've been watching you two after you guys ran out of the old dormitory. We even saw Shura sensei fight that other woman.

SHIMA: Yeah, woo! What a catfight!

KONEKOMARU: *ahem* Anyway, after we caught up to you, we didn't really know what to do, so we waited by the bushes and listened.

SUGURO: And from what I've heard… it seems Shiemi is in trouble at the greenhouse!

RIN: T-That's right, I'll distract her and you guys go on-

SUGURO: ( _Interrupting him_ ) We'll take it from here.

RIN: ( _Shocked_ ) Wait… What?

SUGURO: ( _Confident_ ) It's probably more dangerous up at the greenhouse right now. And besides, Shiemi needs you more than she needs us.

YUKIO: ( _Commandingly_ ) No! It's too dangerous; she's much more powerful than you think! You won't stand a chance here! I forbid it! Go back now!

SUGURO: Trust me you two! I have a plan! Every second you're here arguing is another second that Shiemi is in danger! Now go! Leave it to us!

RIN: ( _Hesitating_ ) … Damn…

KONEKOMARU: Bon's right. Leave it to us! We can handle it!

SHIMA: Y-Yeah… maybe we'll try to smooth-talk her or something… or plan B… run like hell…

RIN: ( _Starting to run towards the greenhouse_ ) A-Alright! Fine! I'll leave it to you three!

YUKIO: ( _Chasing after Rin!_ ) Damn it Rin! Don't be so hasty!

INCENSIA: ( _Throwing a kunai at Rin_ ) You fool! I will not let the blue flame destroy yet another world! Especially in the hands of a demon!

SUGURO: ( _Summoning a magic circle and blocking the kunai from hitting Rin_ ) Not so fast there! You're dealing with us now! And we're stronger than we look!

 **SCENE: FIVE**

 _Shura and Black Gold Saw are still fighting in the front yard of the old dormitory. Although now, they are exhausted from their fight, and neither can swing their sword without having to drag it off the floor. At the same time, both are still filled with determination, knowing that others are relying on them. Seeing Shura kneeling on the floor and gasping for breaths, Black Gold Saw jumps in for one final swing of the blade, but crashes halfway from fatigue. Both lie on the floor now, gasping for air, neither being able to move._

SHURA: ( _Deeply breathing_ ) *huff* *huff* Why do you persist!? Damn it… I can't breathe…

GOLD SAW: ( _Stumbling on her words_ ) I-I… I… I have t-to find…

SHURA: W-What!? *pant* I can't hear you…

GOLD SAW: ( _Weakly_ ) I-I said… I have to find them…

SHURA: Who? *pant* Who is it that's so… *pant* damn *pant* important?

GOLD SAW: ( _Struggling to crawl up to her feet_ ) The t-two… girls that fell into your world.

SHURA: Huh? A-Am I missing something here?

GOLD SAW: ( _Stumbling onto the floor and in a flash of light, transforming back into Saya Irino_ ) Ah…

SHURA: ( _Shocked_ ) H-Hey! W-What the hell!?

SAYA: ( _Feebly trying to get up_ _but falls back down_ ) O-Ow… I can't move…

SHURA: ( _Trying to help Saya up_ ) Hey! Are you alright? Jeez… what happened? What did I get myself into this time?

SAYA: ( _Grabbing onto Shura's hands and pleading_ ) Please! You have to help me find them! I beg of you!

SHURA: Whoa Whoa! What's going on? Relax. Tell me what happened? Where did the woman I was fighting go?

SAYA: T-That was me…

SHURA: ( _Slowly helping Saya up_ ) W-What? Okay… this is crazy… Where did you even come from? Who are you?

SAYA: I'm Saya Irino… I think… that this is another world… as in I came from a different world than yours.

SHURA: Like Gehenna?

SAYA: W-What?

SHURA: N-Nevermind… You seem human enough… kinda… not really… at least you're calm enough now to actually strike a conversation with…

SAYA: Anyway… two girls came from our world into this one before me. Their names are Yomi Takanashi and Mato Kuroi.

SHURA: Okaaaay then… their names seem normal enough… everything else not so much… how did you know anyway? That they came into this world or whatever.

SAYA: I saw them… one being kidnapped… and the other, she jumped in after her.

SHURA: Damn, this is too crazy for my tastes.

SAYA: I can tell…

SHURA: Huh? Tell what?

SAYA: That you're a teacher of some kind, at least someone who works for a school, and watches over kids.

SHURA: Huh? How did you know?

SAYA: Well for one… you're much older than the other students here…

SHURA: Hey now! I'm eighteen years old you know!

SAYA: R-Right… secondly… you really cared for those two boys from before.

SHURA: Rin and Yukio?

SAYA: You were willing to sacrifice yourself for them, not even knowing my strength of what I am capable of, and yet you still carried their burden.

SHURA: ( _Embarrassed_ ) H-Hey… It's not like that… I was just making up for a promise to someone…

SAYA: That's why… I need you to help me find Yomi and Mato!

SHURA: Ugh… The situation is already complicated as it is! I can't let another person get involved! If you are truly from another world, there's some things here in this world that are probably really dangerous to you!

SAYA: ( _Grabbing Shura's arms_ ) Please! I beg of you! I know that these girls probably feel lost and hopeless right now! And they've been through so much pain and torment already. That's why I jumped in here with them; I knew they would have a hard them getting out themselves. I needed to find them and get out.

SHURA: Damn it, you shouldn't have done something so irrational! Now all three of you are stuck here! And I don't even know how to get you back to your world… if it even exists… you might just be some crazy lunatic-

SAYA: Please! Just help me find them! After that, I'll find a way to get us back, whatever it takes! You just have to find these girls first, especially Mato! Because if something happens to her!

SHURA: What?

SAYA: If she gets push to the brink of her consciousness… something terrible will happen!

SHURA: ( _Thinking for a moment then giving in_ ) Ugh… ah… damn it! Fine! I know where they probably are, follow me!

SAYA: T-Thanks! You have my gratitude!

SHURA: D-Don't thank me yet! C'mon let's go, can you move?

SAYA: Y-Yeah, I'm tired but I can still run.

SHURA: Good, we better hurry. Because I know someone else who might go crazy once pushed to the brink.

 **SCENE: SIX**

 _Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru all stand in front of Incensia's way. They are shaking in sweat, knowing that they are no match for her. However, Suguro, who's standing in the middle, stays adamant and full of determination. He has been in such hopeless situations before many a times, and has met them on head first each time. Shima on the other hand is fidgeting rapidly, scared out of his mind. He would've already ran away if not for Suguro and Konekomaru beside him, who he knows he cannot abandon. Konekomaru stands nervously, but tries to put on a straight face, he knows that this is no time for panicking and that he must buy Rin and Yukio as much time as he can. Incensia stares at them for a little bit, then starts taking a few steps forward._

INCENSIA: You fools. You should have known better than to get in my way.

SUGURO: ( _Shaking_ ) I-I couldn't let you mess with Okumura! Especially not when one of our friend's lives are in danger.

INCENSIA: You know as well as I do what that boy, or should I say, demon… is capable of.

SUGURO: Ugh… Listen! He's not like that anymore! Okumura is-

KONEKOMARU: ( _Interrupting him_ ) Rin is different! You're not the first person to discriminate against Rin's demon side! We've done it before too!

SUGURO: Koneko…

KONEKOMARU: ( _Determined_ ) Let me finish what I'm saying Bon! We know that Rin is still dangerous, in fact he's even on hold for a death sentence!

SHIMA: ( _Sratching his head_ ) Hey… you didn't have to tell her that much…

KONEKOMARU: But you have to look at Rin's human side too! That's the part we couldn't see at first… but then…

SUGURO: ( _Speechless_ ) …

KONEKOMARU: Then we realized we were wrong… and that Rin's actually a good guy!

SHIMA: ( _Blurting out_ ) A great guy! Heh heh… oops…

KONEKOMARU: So just give him a chance! I don't know what you want with him, but I'm sure once you get to know him, you'll consider things differently.

SUGURO: That's right! And we need to make sure Moriyama is safe too! So please! Let Okumura and us go!

INCENSIA: You see… I am different from Igniculus… While we share a similar outlook on the power of the flame, I rather not hurt anyone to secure it.

SUGURO: What?

INCENSIA: I am saying that I would let the girl go.

SHIMA: That's great! So let's just get out of here and-

INCENSIA: But that is not up to me.

SHIMA: ( _Scratching his head_ ) What? I don't get this at all.

INCENSIA: Me and Igniculus were both sent for one reason, and that was to secure the heirs of the blue flame. Our first encounters with the hosts were to make sure we identified the right ones.

SUGURO: And Okumura has the flame…

INCENSIA: Exactly, and now it is my mission to secure him before he can hurt anyone in this world. Your other friends are not my concern, but if they get in the way, much like what you are doing now, it will only complicate matters. So I will give you five seconds, at the end of which I will use force.

SUGURO: D-Damn it! I-I thought you said you didn't want to hurt anyone!

INCENSIA: ( _Walking forward_ _slowly_ ) One.

KONEKOMARU: What are you going to do with Rin! He's innocent!

INCENSIA: Two.

SHIMA: ( _Pulling his own hair_ ) Oh nooooo! We're done for! We're finished! Waaaaaah!

INCENSIA: Three.

SUGURO: ( _Pleading_ ) Please! Just listen to us!

INCENSIA: Four.

KONEKOMARU: Just don't hurt Rin! I'm begging you!

INCENSIA: Five.

SHIMA: ( _In total panic_ ) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

INCENSIA: Time's up.

 _Incensia leaps up and throws a couple of daggers into the air, she then chants something, and the daggers all go flying towards the boys in a flash of blue light. Suguro chants a quick sutra line and manages to form a barrier to deflect some of the daggers. Konekomaru helps Suguro by chanting a back-up sutra behind him to increase the strength of the barrier. Shima is frozen still, and shaking in disbelief. Incensia lands, then flips back and chucks some throwing stars which curve to the side. Suguro and Konekomaru quickly change the pitch of their sutra to maneuver the barrier to their sides. Just as the last throwing star hits the barrier, it breaks and Incensia dashes forward at them. The boys all close their eyes in fear, waiting for the fatal blow. They wait and wait, but for a while they could only hear silence. When they open their eyes, they see Incensia standing still with her eyes closed, and focusing on something._

INCENSIA: ( _Opening her eyes_ ) It appears I have run out of time.

SUGURO: ( _Still dazed by what happened_ ) W-What?

INCENSIA: ( _Putting her weapons away_ ) I have failed in securing one of the two heirs of the blue flame, Rin Okumura. Now we must wait. For the One to make his judgement.

 **SCENE: SEVEN**

 _Mato and Yomi are sitting quietly in the living room of the greenhouse where Shiemi and her mother lives and manage. The tables, chairs, and walls of the house are all made of a nicely furnished wood, and is matched by all sorts of decorations and accessories around the house. There is also a pleasant aroma that fills the house, originating from the different assortments of plants outside in the garden. Shiemi emerges from the kitchen with a warm smile on her face and carrying a tray with three cups of tea on it. She sets the cups on the living room table and takes a seat across from Mato and Yomi._

SHIEMI: ( _Taking the cup in her hands_ ) Here! Drink it while it's still warm. Careful though, don't burn your tongue!

MATO: ( _Quickly taking her cup and drinking it_ ) Awesome! *gulp* *gulp* Wow, this is great!

YOMI: ( _Taking the cup in her hands slowly_ ) Mato! You should thank her first! Thanks Shiemi, I really appreciate it.

SHIEMI: Haha! Your welcome! You don't have to be shy! Anyway, it's a special blend that my mother taught me, it's supposed to sooth your senses.

MATO: I feel it working already!

YOMI: Um, Shiemi, are you sure it's okay for us to be here? I mean, I don't want to trouble your family…

SHIEMI: Oh no, it's totally cool with me. And my mother is out right now too, so it's fine. Besides, she doesn't mind any guests.

YOMI: Oh, you're too kind. But I meant how people are probably looking for us right now, and I don't want to trouble you by having everyone searching here. Plus, we are kind of dangerous ourselves too…

MATO: Yeah, I don't want you to get any more involved than you already are Shiemi, it's going to get really dangerous soon. You need to keep away from us.

SHIEMI: ( _Reassuring them_ ) Oh it's okay you two! I can handle myself. I've been in dangerous situations like this with Rin and Yuki all the time.

MATO: But we don't want you to get hurt. There are a lot of things that you don't know about us…

SHIEMI: ( _Looking down_ ) Am I… Do you think of me as a burden?

MATO: No no no! It's not that at all! In fact, you've been a huge help so far! It's just… I don't want to drag you into our mess…

YOMI: ( _Looking sad_ ) Mato and I have been through a lot, with another group of girls too… It's been really complicated…

SHIEMI: W-What happened? Don't worry, you can tell me! I want to help!

YOMI: Well… to continue on our explanation from before… a while ago… in our world, Mato, me, and three other girls got ourselves into a really messed up place…

MATO: Yeah…

SHIEMI: ( _Putting down her tea_ ) You guys don't have to worry about me! I've seen a lot of weird things here too! It can't be stranger than the stuff that goes on in True Cross!

YOMI: Well, to put it as simply as possible… basically our sadness and grief from school and real life manifested itself into another… another… "self"

SHIEMI: ( _Confused_ ) Huh? M-Maybe… it is a little stranger that I thought…

MATO: Well, just think of it as us transforming into someone else… someone stronger… but a little more wild.

YOMI: Yeah, remember how Mato was a different person before, well that's exactly what happens.

SHIEMI: Right! I know!

MATO: Huh? You know?

SHIEMI: Yeah, I've seen Rin transform too, and he turned really strong but he couldn't control himself…

MATO: Yeah, exactly! Well, when we transformed though… it was only in our heads. For a while, we would just fight and fight and it would all be culminating from our stress in the real world. As time passed, things got worse and worse…

SHIEMI: ( _With a look of worry_ ) What happened then?

YOMI: Well… Mato couldn't control it anymore… and an even worse, tougher, and more vile version of Mato appeared.

SHIEMI: ( _Horrified_ ) Oh no! What happened then?

MATO: Well… it started destroying everything… and almost killed the other girl's other "selfs"… eventually we beat it… but it took a lot of effort.

SHIEMI: H-How did you beat it?

MATO: ( _Thinking hard_ ) Um… it's kinda hard to explain… but another version of me appeared… I guess one that's more good, and it, or rather I, managed to seal it away. B-But… it's still a threat to this day, and if I'm not careful… it can reappear…

YOMI: We've been doing better ever since and we haven't had any incidents. Yet… Until the lady in black came and took us from our world. I fear that she might be part of what happened! Or maybe she'll trigger another catastrophe like that! She kept saying that she wanted Mato to show her true power!

MATO: Which is exactly why you need to stay away from us Shiemi!

SHIEMI: W-Wait! So, that girl from before… with the long blue hair and the blue flame in her eyes… it really was you!

MATO: Yeah… that was me… or the other "me." But I don't understand why we are able to transform in your world… how are we able to take a physical form…? Why isn't it all in our heads?

YOMI: Well that part doesn't really matter right now… all we know is that we need to be careful you don't go out of control again… at least until we find a way back!

MATO: Y-Yeah…

SHIEMI: Well, whatever happens, I've got a plan to bring you back!

YOMI: ( _Surprised_ ) Huh, really? W-What kind of plan?

SHIEMI: ( _Smiling triumphantly_ ) Well… We wait here until that woman Ciri shows up, and she promised me she'll help take you back to your world!

MATO: Huh? What woman?

SHIEMI: Well, she helped rescue Yomi before you got here, and she told me she could like… uh… travel through worlds or something… anyway, we can wait for her here and stay away from Rin and Yuki, that way, you guys don't have to argue and fight again. Also, this place is calm and quiet, so you don't have to worry about transforming or anything like that here!

MATO: Um… that's great Shiemi… but I'm not sure about this Ciri woman… and we can't just sit here and wait. Someone could be looking for us.

YOMI: Exactly, there's also that woman who kidnapped me, she could be-

 _Suddenly, the front door is kicked open, and a tall hooded figure in black stands in from of the door. His bright blue eyes glare into the room, and he takes a few steps forward once he eyes Mato. The girls stumble back from the table in fear. Mato gets in front of Shiemi and Yomi, shielding them from the man._

IGNICULUS: At least, I have found you, heir of the blue flame. Strange, while the boy was a half demon, you appear to be fully human. How a mere human happen to possess the flame is odd.

MATO: ( _Frightened_ ) Ah! Who are you? What do you want with us?

IGNICULUS: I am Igniculus, and I am here to secure your presence, heir. And unlike Incensia, I prefer to use force whenever necessary.

MATO: ( _Stumbling backwards_ ) W-What?

IGNICULUS: When the One arrives, which will be any moment now, you will have a choice to make. Either join us, and help us restore the glory of the blue flame's power, or you can choose to die, and not hinder our progress.

YOMI: I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not getting Mato!

IGNICULUS: I don't have much time left, so I need to secure the target now. Let's just hope that Incensia has done her part with the boy as well. Now, Mato Kuroi, if you would follow me.

MATO: I'm not going anywhere!

IGNICULUS: ( _Taking out his long weapon from his back_ ) Perhaps I should kill your friends for motivation, or should I just take you by force.

MATO: ( _Shouting_ ) I'm not going to let you hurt anyone!

 _In a bright flash, Mato gets shrouded in a mysterious light, and she starts to change into Black Rock Shooter. Her hair grows longer, and her clothes change as well. Moments later, Black Rock Shooter now stands in Mato's place in the middle of the room, and draws her sword out to confront Igniculus._

IGNICULUS: Very well then. I guess you picked the second option. All the better, I get to see why you possess the flame with my very own eyes now.

YOMI: Oh no… It's happening again…

SHIEMI: Ah! I-I… I gotta do something to help… but what… w-what can I do?

IGNICULUS: ( _Getting ready to attack_ ) Now in the final moments before the reckoning, show me your power, heir of the flame!

SHOOTER: ( _Silent_ ) …

 **SCENE: EIGHT**

 _Rin and Yukio run towards the greenhouse, leaving Incensia for Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru to distract. They run as fast as they can, up the hill, hoping to reach Shiemi in time before she gets hurt. Knowing that they will most likely have to confront Igniculus again, they brace themselves for yet another battle._

RIN: ( _Running_ ) Damn it! I hope Shiemi will be alright!

YUKIO: ( _Following Rin_ ) The same for the three boys…

RIN: You could've stayed and helped them. Why didn't you!?

YUKIO: Someone has to keep an eye on you. Who knows what's going to happen up there? You've heard Incensia, their plan is to utilize your flame for their own purposes.

RIN: Tch… I can take care of myself… damn it… too many people are risking their lives for me… Shiemi… Shura… Suguro…

YUKIO: I'm glad you finally realize it. Anyway, it's fine, let's just get this over with. There's no use moping about it now.

RIN: You're right… Let's go-

 _A loud explosion at the greenhouse interrupts Rin, and a cloud of blue smoke erupts from the ceiling of the greenhouse._

RIN: ( _Running with all his might_ ) Damn it! We're too late! Shiemi!


	4. Act 4

Personal Memorandum: Entry #23

It's been weeks after the last incident now, and it seems like all the girls are happy and continuing their usual routines. Yuu and Arata seem to show not even the slightest bit of their other selves, so they are the least of my concern as of now, and I have been devoting more of my time to the other girls. Kagari has been showing signs of much improvement, seeming to have completely forgotten the incident already. Either that or she is hiding her feelings about what happened to me. I do worry about Yomi though; it seems she is deliberately trying to force herself not to think of the past events. However, I feel that this might cause even more stress for her. And finally… Mato Kuroi… I still keep a watchful eye on her, even to this day, more than any of the other girls. If she ever… loses control like that again… I fear that we might not be able to stop it next time. On a brighter note, she does seem to have gotten over the incident, and resumed her usual carefree personality. Mato doesn't seem to show any external symptoms, not as of yet. But just how much is she hiding underneath… just how close is she to hitting another breaking point. And… as for me… well it seems with all this monitoring, I haven't been very honest to myself. Perhaps the one that I should fear the most is myself. Nonetheless, it seems mostly everything has gone back to normal. The girls are back to their normal lives, and far away from that other world. We can only hope that another incident doesn't happen again anytime soon, if ever.

Irino, Saya – October 9th

* * *

Arthur Auguste Angel (Paladin) – Report to the Vatican

Knights of the True Cross – Angelic Legion

October 12th

It is not my usual manner to respond to a report so quickly, but after reading Upper First Class Shura Kirigakure's report, I believe that I must put forth my opinion on the matter. And I shall be blunt about this. Rin Okumura should be executed immediately. There should not be any delay, nor any objections to the matter. However, obviously it takes more than just my opinion to reach a consensus on the decision. How the Vatican has managed to postpone Rin Okumura's execution twice already is blasphemy. I do not care what Shura thinks of the demon, nor what he contributed to the Impure King case. All that matters is that Rin Okumura is dangerous, and he is a threat that even he himself, cannot control. It will only be some time before he loses control once again, and wreaks havoc on True Cross, and perhaps even the rest of the world. Heed my warning when I say this, he is a ticking time bomb that can go off at any time, in even the slightest bit of stressful situations. And when he does go off, well, I fear that no one will be able to stop him, not Shura Kirigakure, not Mephisto Pheles, not the Vatican, and not even me, the Paladin.

End of Message

* * *

 **ACT: FOUR**

 **SCENE: ONE**

 _The setting is a dark, empty void. Nothing exists here, it is merely a black, hollow space. There is no time present, nor anything that will give any indication of where this place is. Only that it exists somewhere, and that is the setting of our story. Suddenly a three-legged stool appears somewhere in the middle of the empty void. And moments later, a man in a white suit and top hat sits cross-legged on the stool. There is no indication of where he came from, or how he got there, only that these two objects suddenly appeared and now exist. Another few moments later, a spotlight shines down on the man sitting on the stool. The light doesn't appear to come from any light source, only that it illuminates the man in a perfect cone of light. The man now appears to be grinning, stroking his chin. Finally, he opens his mouth and begins to speak._

MEPHISTO: Now… how should I start this… Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your- Mmm… no… that won't do, too formal, I'm not rallying troops now am I? How about… To be, or not to be, that is the- ugh, I shouldn't even have attempted that one, this isn't about a moral decision. Hmm… let's try… To be thus is nothing, but to be safely thus- No, no, no! Ah, this is harder than I thought, how about one last try… 'Tis torture, and not mercy, heaven is here- oh, forget it! Why don't I just do things my own way? Very well, once again, I find myself talking to an audience I cannot see, hear, or even know of their presence. But why do I speak to a seemingly empty void? Perhaps… it's because I want someone to listen, I hope that they too will witness the events. What events you might ask? Oh ho ho! Haven't you all been paying attention? It is time, I have waited long enough to witness this moment. After millennia of wandering the distance between Gehenna, and Assiah, I thought that nothing left in the world can interest me. But then… I met her… Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, that of the Elder Blood, the Lady of Space and Time. For a while… I thought that I, Samael, being the Demon King of Space and Time, would have seen all there is to be seen in this world. And I have… I have seen all there is to see… in THIS world… Now that I have met someone from an entirely new world, and have seen the possibilities of all these different planes of inter-dimensionary existence… perhaps there is still much that is left to be conquered. Perhaps… this can interest me once more… excite me! But this is not my story, nor my lovely Cirilla's… no, it is the story of two… two who each possess the power to change their worlds for better or worse. Now… under normal circumstances… these two should never have met, each should have walked their own parallel paths, never crossing, never colliding with one another. But it appears a mysterious force, one that even I cannot fully comprehend, has managed to cross over their burdens. And how will they interact? What will be their reactions when they learn of one another's identity? Only time will tell. And thus, is why I am finally intrigued. Oh yes! Finally, there is a reason for the culmination of all my plans and actions! A show, made just for me… to relieve me from my endless boredom… or perhaps there is a greater plan ahead. Perhaps… something so important… that even my existence will be effected. Well, without further ado… the stage is set! Lights! Camera! Action! Eins! Zwei! Drei!

 **SCENE: TWO**

 _Rin is frantically running towards the greenhouse, hoping to get there in time before Shiemi gets hurt. After seeing the explosion at the house, his worries sink in even deeper. Even Yukio, who is desperately trying to follow Rin, cannot keep up with his brother. As Rin reaches the front door of the greenhouse, he kicks down the door without even thinking and rushes in. He is greeted by a cloud of smoke erupting from within, blocking his vision entirely. Rin tries to navigate forward, while covering his eyes from the smoke and reaching out, trying to grasp at anything in front of him._

RIN: ( _Yelling through the smoke_ ) Shiemi! Shiemi, where are you!?

SHIEMI: ( _Faintly_ ) *cough* *cough* I'm here!

 _Rin runs towards the direction of Shiemi's voice, and into the inner corridor of the house. Here, most of the smoke has subsided, and Rin could finally see what has happened. He is surprised to see Black Rock Shooter collapsed on the floor, looking like she has sustained several injuries, and her sword and weapons scattered across the floor. Above Shooter, Igniculus stands tall, reloading his crossbow, looking ready to deliver the final blow. Yomi and Shiemi are crouching against a wall, looking desperately and hopelessly ahead, not know what to do. Suddenly, Shiemi notices Rin, and immediately cries out._

SHIEMI: Rin! You have to help her!

RIN: ( _Frozen in shock_ ) W-What's going on here!?

YOMI: He's going to kill her! Do something!

RIN: ( _Hesitant to draw his sword_ ) I-I… I don't know if I can-

IGNICULUS: ( _Alerted to Rin's presence_ ) Well… if it isn't the other heir. You saved me the convenience of seeking you out myself. However, this meant that Incensia did not do her part.

RIN: Argh! Damn it! You again! What do you want with us!?

IGNICULUS: I have to isolate and secure the targets before the One arrives, which should be momentarily. And that does not give me much time left. But you can relax… I do not aim to kill you two… yet… just merely cripple you until you cannot escape.

RIN: ( _Stumbling in fear_ ) W-What!?

IGNICULUS: Now, Rin Okumura. If you wait quietly while I finish my work here, unlike this one, I promise I won't have to inflict as much pain to calm you down.

SHOOTER: ( _Weakly_ ) D-Don't… let him… hurt them-

IGNICULUS: ( _Kicking Shooter on the floor_ ) Quiet.

SHIEMI: Rin! Please! You have to save her!

RIN: ( _Struggling to make a decision_ ) Ah! Damn it! Fine!

 _Rin draws his sword, and instantly gets enveloped in a bright blue flame. His ears become pointier, his teeth get sharper, and even his tail comes out now as he adopts his semi-demon form. Power flows through Rin now as the blue flame covers him. Rin charges towards Igniculus, trying to slash him with his sword, but Igniculus is too quick, dodging every attack with ease. Rin then shoots a bolt of flame towards Igniculus, but he is able to dodge yet again. Getting frustrated, Rin rushes in with his sword, trying desperately to land a hit. Just as Rin gets too close, Igniculus grabs Rin by the throat, and smashes him to the ground. Rin struggles to break free, but Igniculus' grip is too strong._

RIN: ( _Choking and gasping for air_ ) Argh! I-I… I can't… brea-

IGNICULUS: ( _Tightening his grip_ ) You should have known better than to oppose me boy. You, a mere half demon who cannot even muster up the full potential of your flame. Seeing how weak you are, let me make the decision to just kill you right here and now. You do not even deserve the honor of being part of-

 _Suddenly, a loud ringing sound interrupts Igniculus. Igniculus loosens his grip and drops Rin to the floor. He peers at the sky out of the hole in the ceiling of the greenhouse. A magic seal made of a bright light, with strange symbols etched on it appears in the sky. A crack then emerges from the middle of the magic circle, and as it spreads open, a spiraling blue light can be seen from within. As the crack grows larger, it feeds on the magic seal, drawing the light from it until it finally grows large enough to resemble a portal._

IGNICULUS: It seems I have run out of time. Nonetheless, my work here is done. Both of the heirs are secured.

 _From the portal emerges a large figure, covered in dark robes, descending to the ground. He seems to be very old, apparent by his wrinkled skin and his long white beard. He also resembles royalty of some kind, decorated in gold accessories, and wearing a rusted gold crown on his head. An ominous and dominant pressure emanates from this being as he descends to right above the ceiling of the greenhouse. He continues to levitate over the house, and peers inside through the hole in a cold stare. Immediately, Igniculus changes his attitude and gets on one knee and bows._

IGNICULUS: ( _Obediently_ ) My lord, Excandescius. I have gathered them for you, the heirs of the flame.

EXCANDESCIUS: ( _With no emotion_ ) Your mission was not only to secure them, but also to assess their abilities.

IGNICULUS: ( _Getting up_ ) Indeed I have. The human, Mato Kuroi, she is the one lying before you. While she does not seem to have full control of her powers yet, she seems to have potential for the flame, as well as a calm demeanor in handling certain situations. I judge that she can learn as time goes on, and may be suited to join us.

EXCANDESCIUS: And the other?

IGNICULUS: ( _Pointing to Rin_ ) The half-demon here, Rin Okumura is the one kneeling and gasping for breath. He is worthless, too hasty and careless in his approach, and seems to lack potential for the flame. He is not worth enough to join our ranks. I judge that we should just kill him, so he does not get in our way.

EXCANDESCIUS: And you have not yet done so because?

IGNICULUS: ( _Bowing_ ) My apologies, my lord, I was about to, before-

RIN: ( _Struggling to get up_ ) Ugh! W-What is going on here…? W-Who are y-you!?

IGNICULUS: ( _Kneeing Rin in the gut_ ) Quiet you fool! Do not dare to speak to the king without permission!

RIN: ( _Crying in pain and stumbling to the floor_ ) Argh!

EXCANDESCIUS: ( _Peering down at Rin_ ) Wait. Perhaps the boy may have more potential than you have realized. He does still have vigor in him, does he not?

RIN: ( _Trying to get on his feet, and confronting Excandescius_ ) You! I don't know who you are! But I've had enough of these secrets and mysteries here! Just tell me who you are!

IGNICULUS: ( _Ready to strike Rin again_ ) You imbecile! I said quiet-

EXCANDESCIUS: ( _Interrupting Igniculus_ ) Igniculus.

IGNICULUS: ( _Suddenly quiet_ ) Yes my lord. I understand.

 _Igniculus then steps back away from Rin, and stands patiently by the wall. Black Rock Shooter still lies in the center of the room, reeling in pain, and unable to get up. Yomi and Shiemi are crouching against the wall, full of fear as they watch the events unfold. Rin struggles to get to his feet, and as he does, he stares Excandescius straight in the eyes. As this confrontation continues, Excandescius descends further towards the greenhouse, until he and Rin and mere feet apart._

EXCANDESCIUS: Do you wish to know who I am? Our purpose here in your world?

RIN: ( _Impatient_ ) Just spill it out already!

EXCANDESCIUS: Very well then. And perhaps you may regret your insolent words after you have learned of my identity. I am Excandescius, the Emperor of the Empire of Ardoris. Our Empire is from a different world than yours.

RIN: Huh?

EXCANDESCIUS: Long ago, the Empire of Ardoris flourished. Back in our golden age, our magisters have mastered the art of the Blue Flame. With that power, we were able to power our cities, machines and contraptions, all of our tools were energized by the flame. Our citizens were at peace, our army was unstoppable. We conquered vast spans of other empires, as our military might was strengthened by the flame. After a while, the entire world was ours, all united under one empire, Ardoris. As our scholars came to discover more and more about the flame, our empire continued to rely on it heavily. Soon, all resources and institutions were devoted to learning more about the flame, new ways we could master it, to continue to draw from its power.

RIN: What does that have to do with me?

EXCANDESCIUS: Well, not too long after, we started seeing accidents, mishaps that caused entire cities to turn to ash. Our prophets warned us of such catastrophes, interpreting the cause as our overdependence on the flame, and our ever growing greed to completely master its power. Soon, one city crumbled after the other, all burned to mere ashes.

RIN: It still doesn't clear anything up! Why are you here!?

EXCANDESCIUS: It was soon after, that our entire civilization crumbled, and vanished overnight. On the last night that our Empire reigned, the vast extents of our cities were all scorched in a bright blue flame, a flame that reached all the way to the sky. As the sun rose the next day, it illuminated an empire of ashes, nothing was left standing.

RIN: So why are you here now? Why didn't you vanish along with your empire?

EXCANDESCIUS: A few of us in Ardoris were born with the flame, meaning we were heirs. The flame felt natural to us, and we were able to grasp it since our births. Only the royalty, the royal blood in Ardoris had this gift, and only those with the purest and strongest bond to the flame, can be in the lineage to be the Emperor. Everyone else not of the royal blood line perished with the fire.

RIN: So? Why not?

EXCANDESCIUS: Because those of the purest blood, the royal blood in Ardoris are also embedded with a curse. Those with a full allegiance to the flame, we can only be killed by another who wields the blue flame. So as Ardoris crumbled before our eyes, a few who the flame spared were left to wander the deserts of ashes, with no home, and no hope.

RIN: ( _Pointing to Igniculus_ ) So… your entire Empire was destroyed… and you were one of the survivors… what about him? What does he want with us?

EXCANDESCIUS: While we might have been spared from death by the flame that night, it was still able to cause us pain, hurt us, and burn us. The night of our collapse, my pupil Igniculus had helped cover me, until I could escape. But it was at the expense of his own body, which is why you see him covered in bandages.

IGNICULUS: ( _Silent_ ) …

RIN: So, it still doesn't tell me… why you are here… and what you want with us.

EXCANDESCIUS: I said that a few of us survived. Those that did, they eventually joined me, as I hoped to rebuild our empire from the ashes that our feet lie on. The very last project that our magisters conducted research on, was a contraption that used the power of the flame to travel through time and space. Since the entire world had been ours already, we wanted to extend further, conquer other worlds that lay beyond. However, they never completed it. But one of the survivors had safeguarded it from the flame that night, giving his body to secure the device. And to our surprise, the machine worked. It did not activate entirely to plan however, we were not able to travel anywhere we wanted to, as the device would only allow us to seek out other sources of the flame.

RIN: So…

EXCANDESCIUS: Therefore, we were able to seek out other heirs, like yourself. Eventually, we stumbled upon other worlds that were also devoured by the flame and we recruited those we thought honorable, those that can help us rebuild our empire. Much like Incensia. Those who have the potential of the blue flame, and a purpose to forever safeguard the flame from doing any more harm, and devouring any other worlds.

RIN: Which leads you to…

EXCANDESCIUS: Exactly. Now, I will ask you only one question. As I have asked all others that I deem worthy. While Igniculus had deemed you worthless, perhaps you may possess something more. Especially for a demon with such notoriety. Now, will you join us, and help rebuild the Empire of Ardoris?

RIN: T-This is crazy! You can't just go to other people's worlds, their homes, and just force them! Maybe our world won't end up like yours! Do you realize you are disrupting other people's lives!? I-I can't even begin to-

EXCANDESCIUS: ( _Ascending away_ ) I have heard enough. Igniculus, you know what to do. Motivate the boy as you see fit, he does have a human side after all. Then secure the other heir.

IGNICULUS: ( _Taking a few steps forward_ ) Yes my lord. I understand. Indeed he is a foolish human, and I will find a way to convince him, and if he still resists, I will kill him with my own hands.

EXCANDESCIUS: ( _Creating another magic seal in the sky_ ) There will be no delays this time Igniculus. I expect to see results soon.

 _As Excandescius ascends back towards the sky, the magic seal he created once again opens up a portal. He disappears within as the portal closes; leave no trace of his presence behind. Rin, who is still shocked from what happened, and unsure of what to do next, picks his sword up off the floor, and stares at Igniculus._

RIN: So it's just me and you again.

IGNICULUS: Foolish boy, you could have joined us. Helped us regain the glory of our Empire.

RIN: I have a hard time comprehending what he said. Something just doesn't sound right, with the flame burning everything to the ground like that. Why would you want to rebuild something that failed the first time? Doesn't it seem strange? Haven't you had enough of the flame yet? Anyway, sorry to decline your offer. But I feel like staying here… with my friends… and my brother.

IGNICULUS: Very well…

RIN: So you will leave us all alone now?

IGNICULUS: No. Quite the contrary. Instead, I will force you to join. The humans that we have encountered… always seemed to have a certain weakness… for a companion of theirs.

RIN: ( _Angry_ ) Don't you dare-

IGNICULUS: And if you still refuse after I kill everyone you care about, then I will just have to kill you with my own hands. Now let us see…

RIN: ( _Charging towards Igniculus_ ) Argh! Don't you dare hurt any of them!

IGNICULUS: ( _Easily countering Rin and throwing him to the floor_ ) Once again, you act so reckless. I do not understand what my lord sees in you. Nonetheless, I must obey his orders. Why don't we start with that human hiding behind the door?

 _Igniculus walks over to Shiemi and Yomi, while Rin lies defeated on the floor. He tries to reach out but Igniculus just kicks him back. Shiemi tries to run but Igniculus grabs her by the throat and holds her up._

IGNICULUS: ( _Choking Shiemi_ )Is this enough? Must I kill her? Or shall I slowly make her suffer?

SHIEMI: ( _Gasping for breath_ ) Ahh… I-I… c-can't…

YOMI: ( _Watching hopelessly_ ) S-Stop! Please! Let her go!

RIN: ( _Struggling to get up_ ) D-Don't! Just stop it! Don't hurt her!

SHIEMI: ( _Gasping painfully_ ) R-Rin… H-Help…

 _Rin barely manages to get up on his two feet, and then charges at Igniculus with every last bit of energy he has left. Igniculus once again just pushes Rin to the side and he falls over. As Rin lies hopelessly on the floor, watching Shiemi dying at the hands of Igniculus, he notices his sword on the floor next to him. He is barely able to reach for it, and grips it tightly._

RIN: ( _Weakly_ ) P-Please… I need it… I need… your power!

IGNICULUS: Give up boy! It is over! Succumb to the might of our Empire! To the great Ardoris!

RIN: Give me… give me my flame! Kurikara!

 _Suddenly, a bright flash of light emits from Rin's sword, and the sword's power starts flowing into Rin. As Rin absorbs the blade's energy, he starts to stand up. But the being that is standing now is no longer Rin. Instead, he had turned into his demon counterpart. Rin has now grown pointier ears, sharper teeth, and his tail has now been fully revealed, with a blazing blue flame emitting from his entire body. Rin's pupils have now turned entirely white, and the only expression he has on his face is one of pure fury._

IGNICULUS: I-Impossible! Is this the power of the son of-

DEMON RIN: ( _Tackles Igniculus through the wall of the greenhouse_ ) ARGHHHHHHH!

 _As Demon Rin tackles Igniculus to the floor, he pounds him into the ground with his fists over and over again. Igniculus tries to fight back, but he is no match for the Demon. As Igniculus gets pummeled into a bloody mess by an uncontrollable Rin, Shiemi and Yomi are frozen in terror, horrified by what they are seeing._

SHIEMI: ( _Gasping for air_ ) *cough* Oh no… *pant* I-It's my fault…

YOMI: ( _Rushing besides Shiemi to help her_ ) A-Are you okay? We need to get you some help! W-What is that anyway…? H-He turned into… a monster…

SHIEMI: ( _Getting up_ ) *pant* I-It's not his fault… I forced him… We have to get out! Or else!

YOMI: W-What do you mean?

SHIEMI: ( _Looking for an exit_ ) R-Rin! He can't control himself when he's like this! We need to get as far away as possible!

YOMI: H-Huh? W-Wait! Is he going to attack us too!? But-

SHIEMI: There's no time! We need to hurry!

YOMI: ( _Pointing to Shooter, who is still lying on the floor_ ) B-But! Mato, she's still-

SHIEMI: ( _Rushing over to Shooter_ ) Ah! She's still here! C'mon, we have to carry her out!

YOMI: ( _Hurrying to Shooter's side_ ) R-Right!

SHOOTER: ( _Barely conscious_ ) …

YOMI: Mato! Let's go, we need to get out of here!

SHOOTER: ( _Weakly_ ) G-Go… Don't… don't worry about me…

YOMI: Huh? Are you crazy!?

SHOOTER: ( _Barely able to sit up_ ) Just leave me… here…

 _Demon Rin attacks Igniculus, until he is lying motionless on the floor, in a bloody heap. The demon then turns around, and focuses his attention on the three girls. He charges toward them, but Yomi manages to push Shiemi out of the way and gets hit herself._

YOMI: ( _Getting tackled into the wall_ ) Ahhh!

SHOOTER: ( _Watching helplessly_ ) YOMI!

DEMON RIN: ( _About to crush Yomi_ ) RAAAAAAAAAAWR!

SHOOTER: NOOOOOO!

 _A flash of purple light releases from Shooter, and moments later, she is surrounded by a dark aura. As the shades of black and purple surround her, she begins to transform into a darker, more vile form. Her clothes change into having more armor, and her gloves turn into black steel gauntlets with sharp claws. Her sword changes into a cannon with a lance protruding from the top, and the blue flame in her left eye has now been replaced by a bright purple flame._

INSANE SHOOTER: ( _Emotionless_ ) …

DEMON RIN: ( _Breathing heavily_ ) *huff* … *huff*

 _Demon Rin leaves Yomi alone, and turns his attention towards Insane Shooter. He leaps up and tries to pounce on her, but she swings her lance and knocks him to the floor. Demon Rin then grabs his sword off the floor and swings it at Insane Shooter. A loud ringing sound echoes throughout the entire house as their blades clash. For a moment, both are equal in strength and resolve, neither giving an inch with their weapons at hand. Insane Shooter then catches Demon Rin off-guard by shooting off the edge of her cannon-lance, and impales the Demon to the wall. The blade pieces Rin by the neck, but he manages to rip it off and falls to the floor. In an instant, the gash on his neck has healed and he charges towards Shooter. She kicks Rin to the side and once again fires another bolt towards him. This time, Demon Rin dodges and latches on to the blade, swinging the chain and recoiling Shooter into the wall. The demon then takes this time to charge up a pillar of flame, and hurls it towards Shooter. Seeing how wide the blue flame reaches and knowing she cannot dodge in time, Insane Shooter summons her own flame from her left eye and shields herself. The collision between the blue and purple flames spiral out of control, and soon the entire greenhouse is covered in a dark blue flame. In the center of the ruins, is Demon Rin, roaring and standing his ground, and Insane Shooter, standing still with a blank and careless expression._

INSANE SHOOTER: ( _With an empty look on her face_ ) …

DEMON RIN: ( _Growling_ ) RAAAAAAWWWWWRRR! GGGAAAAAWWWWWW!

 **SCENE: THREE**

 _Just as the explosion occurs at the greenhouse, Rin, who was already slightly ahead of Yukio quickly runs forward. In a matter of seconds, Rin has completely outrun Yukio, and continues to speed forward. Yukio, having trailed far behind Rin, gives up trying to catch up, and slows his pace down. He knows he can't match Rin's speed, and instead, hopelessly watches as Rin makes it to the door and kicks it down. Yukio stops to take a breather, and hopes Rin doesn't get into too much trouble without him being along. He then starts running towards the greenhouse again once he caught his breath, but suddenly stops when he sees a bright blue flash emit from the sky. He then sees a series of symbols made of light shine down from the dark cloudy sky, and in seconds, a crack in the sky appears. Yukio, having seen nothing like this in his life before, is frozen in shock, watching as someone emerges from the portal, and descends toward the house. Knowing that matters have gotten much more complicated now, he starts sprinting full speed ahead. Just as he reaches the entrance, another large explosion erupts and the greenhouse bursts into blue flames. Yukio then sees two figures dash out of the greenhouse ceiling and towards the forest. One was emitting blue flames throughout its body, and the other one had purple flames surrounding it. Knowing that the worst possible scenario he imagined had occurred, he runs through the burning entrance and charges into the house. As he makes his way in, he sees Shiemi injured but is helping Yomi to her feet. Yukio quickly grabs Shiemi and pulls her away, and then draws his gun towards Yomi._

YUKIO: ( _With his gun pointed straight towards Yomi_ ) Enough! What have you done!?

YOMI: ( _Weakly trying to stand up_ ) W-What are you t-talking about? W-We need to get help now!

YUKIO: You're not going anywhere! Not until you give me some answers! Why did you come here!? What did you bring into our world!?

SHIEMI: ( _Grabbing Yukio's arm_ ) S-Stop it Yuki! It's not her fault! She's a victim in this too-

YUKIO: ( _Pushing Shiemi back_ ) That's it! No more! Shiemi, get out of here now! Go and find some help! Alert the True Cross upper branches! This place isn't safe for you, I'll handle her!

SHIEMI: S-She's not-

YUKIO: Just go!

SHIEMI: ( _Standing still, not know what to do_ ) I-I… I can't…

YOMI: It's okay Shiemi.

SHIEMI: W-What!?

YOMI: Just go. Get help. I can take care of myself.

SHIEMI: B-But Yuki… h-he's-

YOMI: It's alright… he's not going to listen no matter how hard you try. Just get to a safe place and find help.

SHIEMI: W-What about yourself?

YOMI: Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look.

SHIEMI: ( _Thinking for a moment, then running outside_ ) F-Fine… I'll get help soon!

YOMI: ( _Talking to herself_ ) G-Good luck… Shiemi… hurry…

YUKIO: I don't know why you did that, but perhaps you wanted to spare her. In that case I-

YOMI: ( _Interrupting him_ ) It's not that! Maybe you can't see it, and we haven't met for long, but Shiemi is my friend too!

YUKIO: I don't know what you're talking about, but you've bought enough trouble to our world. You know what… I've done enough questioning. It's time to do my job as an exorcist. I'll deal with Rin later, I'm not strong enough to handle him in the state he is in now.

YOMI: Why can't you just listen!? You've been at my throat since the second I was dropped into this world!

YUKIO: It's too late. I can't have you making excuses anymore. Anyway, you're the biggest threat here. I'm going to have to ask you to stand down so I can bring you into headquarters, they'll force some answers out of you.

YOMI: W-What!? Are you out of your mind!? This isn't the time! We have to stop Mato! B-Before she-

YUKIO: ( _Readying his gun_ ) You have three seconds. Stand down or I'll have to take action.

YOMI: Ugh! Not this again!

YUKIO: One.

YOMI: ( _Pulling her hair_ ) I've had enough of this!

YUKIO: Two.

YOMI: Why does this keep happening!?

YUKIO: Three.

YOMI: ( _Screaming_ ) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

 _An intense green light emanates from Yomi, and all of a sudden, black shades start covering her. Yukio stares aghast, in fear that he might've taken the situation too lightly. The black shades then shatter, and moments later, a girl walks forward, with a long black dress, metal horns protruding from the sides of her head, and holding a large scythe in her steel claws for hands. Dead Master lunges forward without giving Yukio any time to speak and react. He barely manages to dodge her attack, and tries to shoot her back. She blocks the bullets with the scythe and steps back._

YUKIO: ( _Horrified_ ) Just… w-what are you!?

DEAD MASTER: ( _Silent_ ) …

 _Yukio takes this time to load explosive rounds into his pistol, and fires at Dead Master. She blocks it again with her scythe but the bullets explode on impact and knock her back. Having stumbled backwards, Dead Master then hits her scythe on the floor, and summons two large skulls flying towards Yukio. Yukio tries to escape, but the skulls seem to follow him around the burning house. Dead Master takes this time to charge towards Yukio and swings right at him. He manages to avoid the attack once again, but the skulls crash behind him and he gets knocked across the room. He tries shooting the skulls, but is only able to stun them for a few seconds before they come charging back. He loads incendiary bullets into his gun, and shoots the skulls, lighting them up on fire. Yukio, then runs as the skulls follow him, slowly burning away into ashes. Dead Master leaps toward Yukio, and once again swipes at him with her Scythe. This time, he isn't able to dodge completely, and is wounded with a huge gash on his arm. Yukio falls backwards as he holds his profusely bleeding wound in pain._

YUKIO: ( _In massive pain_ ) Ahhhh! Damn it! Gaaah!

DEAD MASTER: ( _Walking towards him_ ) …

YUKIO: I-Is this it… A-Are you going to kill me now!?

DEAD MASTER: ( _Holds up her scythe_ ) …

YUKIO: ( _Closing his eyes_ ) Tch! Damn!

 **SCENE: FOUR**

 _Demon Rin and Insane Shooter have now taken their rampant brawl into the forest, lighting the surrounding trees on fire as they clash within. The forest burns with a trail of blue and purple fire, following the two as they go further inwards. Their movements have now become faster with a larger open space, Demon Rin now pouncing on Shooter every opening he gets. Insane Shooter has to swing her lance to knock him away, firing from her cannon to keep him back._

DEMON RIN: ( _Roaring loudly_ ) GRRAAAWWWRRR!

INSANE SHOOTER: ( _With a slightly pitying look on her face_ ) …

 _The Demon charges at her again and again, trying to claw at her every time he gets close, but Shooter keeps hitting him back. After sending him propelling into the trees, Insane Shooter mounts an offensive of her own. She loosens the chain of cannon-lance, and swings it at Rin, tangling and capturing him in the chains. Demon Rin's roars echoes through the forest as he struggles to break free. Shooter then pulls the chain back in reverse, pulling him towards her with the cannon, and then lunges forward with the blade in her other hand and tries to decapitate Rin. Rin manages to break free just as the blade reaches his neck, and it slices halfway through, spurting blood everywhere as the Demon falls to the floor. Insane Shooter then retracts her chain, and begins to head back, but Rin had already fully recovered and grabs on to the chain. This time, he pulls Shooter towards him and tries to claw at her. She ejects the chain just as he reaches her, and kicks him back._

INSANE SHOOTER: ( _Silent_ ) …

DEMON RIN: ( _Growling and drooling from his mouth_ ) *huff* *huff* … RRRRRAAAWWWRRR!

 _Saya and Shura now arrive at the scene, having followed the trail of flames leading to the two beasts fighting. They both stare in horror as Demon Rin and Insane Shooter stand, illuminating the dark, devastated forest with their blue and purple flames._

SAYA: ( _Shaking_ ) T-To think… that they would cause this much carnage…

SHURA: ( _Watching in dismay_ ) It's frightening… but we need to step them now. Before Rin gets any stronger.

SAYA: Huh? W-What do you mean?

SHURA: In this form… the Koma Sword… it will continue feeding Rin its energy through the Gehenna gate. That means as time passes, as long as the sword is drawn, Rin will get stronger and stronger… until he turns into a full demon. Then… he might end up killing your friend… and maybe… even destroy Assiah in his wake.

SAYA: ( _Trembling in fear_ ) T-The same…

SHURA: What?

SAYA: The same goes for Mato… in this form, it takes a while for the evil inside her to flow out. At first, while she might seem strong already, she takes on a more careless approach… but as time passes… the evil will start to seep out, and…

SHURA: She'll get stronger as well…

SAYA: Exactly.

SHURA: We need to do something now!

SAYA: There's no way we can stop them!

SHURA: You said you've had an incident like this in the past in your world. How did you stop her then?

SAYA: I-It's… it's complicated…

SHURA: Just tell me!

SAYA: She… Mato… or rather Black Rock Shooter… her true, pure-self pulled away from the evil, and defeated this evil version herself.

SHURA: So… let me get this straight… she managed to solve the problem herself?

SAYA: Y-Yes… but we can't wait for that, we don't even know if it will happen again! This time she could be different… unstoppable… What about the boy? How did you manage to deal with him?

SHURA: ( _Fake laughing_ ) Ha ha ha… well… every time that he's gone out of control, Mephisto always deals with him.

SAYA: ( _Tilting her head_ ) Who?

SHURA: ( _Shaking her head_ ) Don't worry about him, he's just some weirdo. Anyway, I haven't seen him around at all, so we can't rely on him now. Plus… usually he stops Rin early on… he's expressed concern to me before… that if Rin ever spends too much time in his demon form…

SAYA: Yes?

SHURA: Then… Mephisto said that even he might not be able to stop him at that point…

SAYA: ( _Looking down_ ) Then I guess we have no choice…

SHURA: ( _Stepping forward_ ) Alright, here's the plan, you've dealt with the girl before, so she's your job, same for me and Rin. Don't tackle them head on, they'll be occupied with each other, so attack them with they're distracted. And if anything happens… just run.

SAYA: Right… but how do we actually stop them?

SHURA: Well… I've thought of that and… well, we need to stop both of them at once, we can't leave one left standing, because then they'll be impossible to stop. So, what we need to do is wait for both of them to sustain heavy damage first.

SAYA: And?

SHURA: When Rin sustains damage in his demon form, after a while he'll stop and stay still to recover. This is our chance, we'll try to sheath the Koma Sword in his hand and try to cut away his power source from the gate of Gehenna. What about the girl?

SAYA: Well… Mato can't really be stopped by any physical means… but if we can get through to her, maybe we can trigger the auto-defense mechanism once again.

SHURA: How do we do that?

SAYA: Usually, she takes time to recover too when she withstands a lot of pain and wounds. I can take this time to try and speak to her, calm her down, see if I can reach the Mato inside.

SHURA: Alright then, we've got no time to waste!

SAYA: ( _Transforming in a flash of red light into Black Gold Saw_ ) Right! Let's go and finish this!

SHURA: ( _Drawing her blade from her chest_ ) Devour the eight princesses, slay the serpent!

 **SCENE: FIVE**

 _Incensia suddenly pauses as she hears the loud explosion at the greenhouse. The three boys, Suguro, Konekomaru, and Shima are also frozen in shock. No one makes a sound, until moments later, when a magic circle appears in the sky, and a hole seems to have opened up above. Suguro stares horrifyingly, watching far away as a figure emerges from the portal and descends to the house._

SUGURO: ( _Watching in bewilderment_ ) W-What is that? What's going on? I've never seen anything like that before in my entire life!

KONEKOMARU: ( _Worried_ ) A magic seal that big… it almost covers the entire sky here! Whatever caused it must be really strong!

INCENSIA: ( _Turning to the boys_ ) It is of no doubt, the One's strength is incomparable.

SUGURO: Y-You know what's going on?

SHIMA: ( _Itching to run away_ ) Bon… C'mon now… I think this is way beyond our level… let's just go…

SUGURO: ( _Adamant_ ) No! I need to know more!

INCENSIA: It is the coming of our lord, Excandescius. He commands us all, and it seems that he has been fed up with our failures.

KONEKOMARU: W-What is he gonna do? He is going to hurt Rin?

INCENSIA: He will try to persuade him to join us, if the boy refuses, then he will be sentenced to death.

SHIMA: ( _Scratching his head_ ) Hey… isn't Rin already sentenced for an execution by the Vatican… why don't we just leave him be…

SUGURO: ( _Angrily_ ) How can you say such a thing at this time!?

SHIMA: H-Hey… Just a joke… No need to get so riled up…

KONEKOMARU: It's no time for jokes right now Shima… Bon, we have to help Rin!

SUGURO: I know that!

INCENSIA: You wouldn't stand a chance. You barely survived a minute against me. In addition, you do not even have the power to kill him, much less hurt him.

KONEKOMARU: What do you mean by that?

INCENSIA: Excandescius … and Igniculus… they are of the royal bloodline of Ardoris, that means they can only be killed by the power of the blue flame, nothing else can end their life.

SUGURO: ( _Surprised_ ) Huh? That means Rin is the only one-

INCENSIA: ( _Interrupting him_ ) Hmph. The boy wouldn't stand a chance.

KONEKOMARU: But you also have the flame!

INCENSIA: ...

KONEKOMARU: ( _Pleadingly_ ) You can help us! You can help us save Rin!

INCENSIA: What makes you think that I would betray my lord to save that brat?

KONEKOMARU: Before… you hesitated when you were fighting us. You didn't really want to kill us… just scare us away.

INCENSIA: …

KONEKOMARU: You said it before, that you and your ally, Igniculus are different. And that all you want is to protect our world from what Rin is capable of.

INCENSIA: And that is exactly why I should allow the boy to fall into their hands.

KONEKOMARU: ( _Louder and more confidence is flowing through his words_ ) No! Don't you realize it! Rin is part of our world too! He too is innocent! It's not his fault that he ended up with the flame! I can see that you don't want the flame either! Rin is just like you, he wants to use his flame for good! Why can't you see that!?

INCENSIA: ( _Silent_ ) …

SUGURO: He's right. Rin never wanted the flame; in fact he treats it as a curse. But he wants to use it… for something good… something decent… something that he can use to help the world.

SHIMA: Y-Yeah… W-What they said! I might not know much… but if there's one thing I know… is that Rin's a pretty cool dude. And he'll never hurt anyone that's innocent!

KONEKOMARU: If you let him fall into the wrong hands… an endless cycle of torment will await Rin… He'll have to do the same job you have now, finding people with the flame and ruining their lives… and I know you don't like what you're doing either.

INCENSIA: …

KONEKOMARU: And if he doesn't join… that's even worse… another innocent person that dies by the flame… and all of us, who will try to save Rin will die with him!

INCENSIA: …

KONEKOMARU: And the world, will lose another bright soul… a soul lit with a blue flame that can be used for good!

INCENSIA: Enough! Now listen to me-

KONEKOMARU: ( _Interrupting her_ ) No! You listen to me! When the Blue Night happened… all of our family… our friends… most of the monks at the temple were killed by the blue flame. Those that survived… swore that we will forever curse the blue flame and anyone who wields it… But, after meeting Rin… I… I broke that promise. I couldn't hate Rin… because it wasn't his fault that the Blue Night happened! Just like how it's not his fault that your world was destroyed!

INCENSIA: Is it… my fault? Indeed I have destroyed my own world… but that was an accident… I could not suppress my own power, I lost control. How are you so sure the boy will not do the same? That one day he too will succumb to his own flame.

KONEKOMARU: Because I know Rin! And no matter how lost he might be… he will always crawl himself back out! He'll find a way! And your world… was unfortunate… but you can't use that as a reason to justify taking Rin's life!

INCENSIA: …

SUGURO: I've never heard Koneko so passionate about something before. Take his words… all of ours… help us. Help Rin. Help our world. This world needs Rin… we don't know how much yet, or for what… but he's on the side of good… and this world desperately needs someone like him… someone who can protect it.

KONEKOMARU: Bon's right! He's already saved us many times, we would've been dead for sure from the Impure King if it wasn't for him! Many more would've died too that night, possibly the entire Kyoto! You have to understand! He's here to make the world a better place! You could've done the same if- … no … I meant that you can do the same now! If you help us save him!

INCENSIA: … Is the boy… that important to you? To this world?

SUGURO: Yes… we need him. We all need him. The forces of evil are strong this world… a world parallel to Gehenna… it will only fall further in its grasp without Rin… Then the whole world will truly burn in blue flames…

INCENSIA: Very well… leave here now. I will take care of this.

KONEKOMARU: W-What? We can't just-

INCENSIA: You have my word. You have opened my eyes… perhaps I was wrong about the boy. Now go!

SUGURO: We can't just-!

SHIMA: Bon! C'mon now! Let's just go!

INCENSIA: Trust me! I will save him. Perhaps there is more to Rin Okumura that I had originally saw.

SUGURO: Gah…

KONEKOMARU: C'mon Bon! Let's go!

SUGURO: W-What? We're leaving it all up to her? How can we trust-

KONEKOMARU: ( _Calmly_ ) I believe in her. Just like how I believe in Rin.

SUGURO: ( _Speechless_ ) … Oh.

KONEKOMARU: ( _Turning away_ ) Now let's go! Let's get back to True Cross and get some help!

SUGURO: ( _Following Konekomaru_ ) R-Right! Let's go!

SHIMA: ( _Following them_ ) Sheesh! Finally!

SUGURO: ( _Turning back one last time_ ) I believe in you too. And… thank you.

INCENSIA: ( _Nodding her head_ ) …I will… try my best.

 **SCENE: SIX**

 _Incensia rushes over to burning greenhouse, the ceiling had already completely collapsed, and the rest of the house looked to fall apart soon. She saw that the door had already been kicked open, and enters. No one seems to be present as she navigates through the scorching rubble of the house. Suddenly, a hand reaches out of a hole in the floor and grabs her foot. Incensia kicks the hand off her and steps back. She then peaks into the hole, and sees her injured ally Igniculus. He is a bloody mess, as she helps him out of the hole, and onto his feet. His clothes are ripped, his body scratched up, and some of his bandages are starting to fall off, exposing the bloody scared tissue underneath. He struggles to stand up by himself, before falling on all fours again._

INCENSIA: ( _Offering him her hand_ ) What happened? Where is the boy?

IGNICULUS: ( _Pushing her hand away_ ) Gone. He used it… the true power of the flame… just as you feared. Where were you? When our lord arrived?

INCENSIA: I was… occupied with something else.

IGNICULUS: That is no excuse. Our lord will not tolerate such failures.

INCENSIA: I understan-

IGNICULUS: ( _Interrupting her_ ) No, I am afraid you do not understand how dire the circumstances are. Because of your failure, this world is at stake, it too will be destroyed like yours.

INCENSIA: It isn't like you care in the least, nor does our lord. All Excandescius wants is a new heir, another addition to his growing army. And all you want, is to kill all potential candidates, so you remain closes to our lord's side. When you came to my world, after it was destroyed and I was the sole survivor, you urged Excandescius not to take me in, saying I was impure, and lacked control of the flame. Now you do the same for the boy, so no one will take your place.

IGNICULUS: ( _Starting to get angry_ ) What prompts you to make such ridiculous accusations? Have you forgotten the reason why we came to this world?

INCENSIA: No, I have not, which is exactly why I must find the boy and make sure he lives.

IGNICULUS: ( _Furious_ ) Foolishness! That demon will end up wrecking this entire world if he lives.

INCENSIA: No… Remember when we first arrived at here at Assiah… our scouts indicated that this and another world was aligned.

IGNICULUS: Yes, it was aligned with the world known as Gehenna.

INCENSIA: They said there was a source of Blue Flame in Gehenna, but it was far too strong for us to get close. And that the source was much more… evil in nature.

IGNICULUS: That is right. There was no way our device would let us make a portal to Gehenna, we had to settle for the source of Blue Flame in this world instead. A far weaker one.

INCENSIA: Yes… But… That flame in Gehenna… is balanced out by the boys flame here in Assiah.

IGNICULUS: What do you mean?

INCENSIA: It means that… if the boy is gone, the flame from Gehenna will wind up conquering this world as well, because there will be nothing left to stop it, to keep it at bay from devouring both worlds! These two worlds are aligned, the threat of Gehenna is always present, unless Rin Okumura is there to stop it. To hold it off, so the world can continue to thrive.

IGNICULUS: I do not care if this world gets annihilated, all we came here for is the heir.

INCENSIA: Well, then that reveals your true colors. Those bandages can't cover up the truth. You never wanted to save this world, unlike I, who wishes that the Blue Flame will never hurt another person ever again.

IGNICULUS: Say what you want, but he cannot be stopped. He has grown far too strong. Nor can you stop our lord.

INCENSIA: Have you forgotten that I have the power of the flame as well, I too can kill him if I wish.

IGNICULUS: You cannot, you will not be able to even scratch him. It seems you underestimate our lord's strength.

INCENSIA: And it seems you underestimate mine.

IGNICULUS: And what if you do? What if you kill him? You will be lost, have nowhere to go. Nothing left to fight for. You will be just like when we found you… hopeless… and full of despair.

INCENSIA: ( _Walking away_ ) That much is true… but I felt just as lost joining you… I lost my home a long time ago… and I want to make sure no one else will ever feel the same as I did.

IGNICULUS: You fool! Haven't you forgotten he could lose control of his power!? Like he does now!?

INCENSIA: ( _Walking out_ ) I have not forgotten. But I believe… that he can learn to control it… that he will find his true self amidst the chaos… something that I hope to achieve some day…

IGNICULUS: ( _Talking to himself_ ) Foolish… but it does not matter… no one can stop him now… not even himself.

 **SCENE: SEVEN**

 _Ciri steps through the opening of a portal and lands onto the grounds of a forest. Just as the portal is about to close, a dog jumps out of the portal and lands right behind her. The little, furry dog then starts running around Ciri, trying to get her attention._

CIRI: ( _Startled_ ) Oh my! A puppy? It's so cute! How did you end up following me? Are you a traveler yourself?

DOG MEPHISTO: ( _Speaking as a dog_ ) It's only me, Mephisto. Just an ability of mine to transform into another species.

CIRI: ( _Speechless_ ) …

DOG MEPHISTO: Dog caught your tongue? What's the matter darling?

CIRI: W-Why would you feel the need to transform? And follow me here?

DOG MEPHISTO: It seems that this world is currently going through a bit of trouble now as I had hoped- I mean feared.

CIRI: What?

DOG MEPHISTO: Can't you feel it too? The moment you stepped through the portal and into Assiah?

CIRI: ( _Silent for a moment_ ) … Something's here… Something very strong… no… two beings…

DOG MEPHISTO: That's right.

CIRI: I-It's been a while since I've sensed such a force… we need to hurry… I think something horrible is happening!

DOG MEPHISTO: ( _Crawling forward_ ) Alright then! Let's go Cirilla! I'll lead the way, I own this entire forest anyway.

CIRI: Are you…

DOG MEPHISTO: ( _Stopping_ ) Yes darling?

CIRI: Are you going to stay like that the entire time?

DOG MEPHISTO: Well… I would prefer to.

CIRI: …

DOG MEPHISTO: Yes?

CIRI: ( _Starts walking forward_ ) Forget it…

 _The two travel through the forest, with a tiny, furry dog version of Mephisto leading Ciri through. They walk for a little while before encountering a girl with blonde hair, running to get to town. Shiemi sees the dog then stops, trying to remember where she might've seen this particular species of dog before. She then sees Ciri following behind, and waves. Ciri notices Shiemi, and immediately rushes to her, taking Shiemi in her arms._

CIRI: ( _Hugging Ciri_ ) Oh dear! Are you alright?

SHIEMI: ( _Squeezed out of breath_ ) Oopf! I-I'm okay… sorta… wow you're really strong!

CIRI: ( _Releasing Shiemi_ ) Oops! Sorry about that! Are you sure you're okay? You seem hurt. What happened? Why are you running through the forest alone?

SHIEMI: ( _Very worried_ ) I-It's a long story… But you have to help them! Rin… and Mato… they're out of control… Rin has become a demon again… and Mato… she… I don't know but she's different too… her other self or something.

CIRI: *sigh* That really doesn't sound good. I guess they were the two forces I felt earlier.

SHIEMI: Yomi too… and Yuki… I think he might hurt her, you have to hurry to the greenhouse! I'll take you there!

CIRI: No. It's far too dangerous! You have to go get help! Far away from those two that are fighting. Heal yourself first. I will handle it.

SHIEMI: B-But! You don't know the way to the greenhouse.

DOG MEPHISTO: Don't worry. I will take her.

SHIEMI: ( _Astonished_ ) W-What? A-A talking p-puppy?

DOG MEPHISTO: It's me…

SHIEMI: Who?

DOG MEPHISTO: You only happen to see my face everywhere around the school you know.

SHIEMI: Um…? Huh?

DOG MEPHISTO: The man that happens to own the entire school you attend darling.

SHIEMI: P-Principle Faust?

DOG MEPHISTO: ( _Flabbergasted_ ) That's right! Wow, that would took you a while… I might have to reassess the average IQ of my students after this…

SHIEMI: ( _Suddenly remembering_ ) O-Oh! I remember now! You came as a dog before in one of our missions too!

DOG MEPHISTO: That's right. Now you go on back to the city and alert the True Cross officials. Tell them exactly what happened. Me and Cirilla here will handle the rest.

SHIEMI: Cirilla?

CIRI: He means me. Um… maybe you should get a little rest when you've alerted them. I think you're just a bit tired right now.

SHIEMI: O-Okay… But you have to promise me you'll save Rin and Mato!

CIRI: I promise.

SHIEMI: ( _Hurrying away_ ) Alright! I'll get help soon!

CIRI: ( _Talking to herself_ ) Good luck…

DOG MEPHISTO: She's going to need it…Oh my… How did she get into the school anyway…

CIRI: ( _Walking away_ ) C'mon, lead the way. There's no time to lose.

 **SCENE: EIGHT**

 _Ciri runs to the burning greenhouse, with Dog Mephisto on her shoulder. He half barks, half speaks and points towards the direction they need to go with his little paws. As they approach the house, they see it burning with a bright blue flame. The ceiling had already collapsed, and smoke rises from the top of the house. The front door had been knocked open, but the flame from within blocks the entrance. Ciri stops, and ponders for a moment, during which Dog Mephisto licks Ciri's cheek._

CIRI: ( _Brushing his tongue away_ ) Hey, stop doing that!

DOG MEPHISTO: ( _Continuing licking her cheek_ ) *lick* *lick* Hmmm… you have a particular scent on you… *lick* it's not from this world… *lick* *lick* some kind of special herbal ingredient.

CIRI: ( _Grabbing Dog Mephisto's head_ ) Hey. Enough. And it wouldn't be weird that I happen to catch some scent you've never smelled before, I have traveled far and wide to different dimensions that you probably couldn't even dream of.

DOG MEPHISTO: I don't know Cirilla, I think there's much more to me than you realize.

CIRI: Right… why did you crawl up onto my shoulder anyway?

DOG MEPHISTO: I felt lazy… didn't want to walk, might as well have someone carry me.

CIRI: …

DOG MEPHISTO: You would've done the same if you could turn into… a cat or something?

CIRI: Why would you presume a cat?

DOG MEPHISTO: No particular reason.

CIRI: Ugh. Forget this. C'mon, were wasting time here. They are nowhere to be found. No one could have survived in that burning rubble. They are long gone, probably taken their fight elsewhere.

DOG MEPHISTO: ( _Sniffing the air_ ) Hmmm... *sniff* *sniff* not them. But Yukio is here. Along with someone else.

CIRI: Who?

DOG MEPHISTO: ( _Jumping off her shoulders_ ) Just follow me. They're inside.

CIRI: ( _Following Dog Mephisto_ ) H-Hey! Wait up!

 _Dog Mephisto runs up to the entrance, and twirls around. In an instant, and a puff a smoke, he resumes his human-like form. He gives Ciri a smirk, before blowing the flame away from the entrance way with his umbrella. Mephisto then walks into the house, navigating his way by sniffing his surroundings, with Ciri following behind him. When he walks to what used to be the living room area, he sees Dead Master walking towards Yukio, raising her scythe high in the air._

DEAD MASTER: ( _Walking towards him_ ) …

YUKIO: I-Is this it… A-Are you going to kill me now!?

DEAD MASTER: ( _Holds up her scythe_ ) …

YUKIO: ( _Closing his eyes_ ) Tch! Damn!

 _Yukio throws a flashbang into the air, and shoots it with his pistol. It explodes and a bright flash radiates across the room. Dead Master is blinded from the sudden flash of light and stumbles backwards. Yukio takes this distraction, and rolls away, loading shock rounds into his pistol and fires at Dead Master. The bullets hit her directly, and she gets stunned and falls to the ground. Yukio tries standing up again, but his wounds get the better of him and once again he falls to his knees. Dead Master recovers and once again lunges at Yukio, who tries to reach for another grenade, but realizes he is out of ammo. Just as her Scythe is about to cut him, Ciri reaches out and grabs the blade of the scythe with her bare hands. She was able to hold the blade perfectly between two fingers as not to get cut, and then pushes Dead Master back._

CIRI: ( _Drawing her sword from her back_ ) Why did you just stand here and do nothing?

MEPHISTO: ( _Leaning against the wall and folding his arms_ ) I want to watch… see what will happen next.

CIRI: Tch…

MEPHISTO: He would've survived. I'm sure of it.

CIRI: Anyway… this girl… is she?

DEAD MASTER: ( _Charging at Ciri_ ) …

CIRI: ( _Deflecting the scythe with her sword_ ) Ah! Hey! Who are you?

DEAD MASTER: ( _Trying to slash at Ciri_ ) …

CIRI: ( _Deflecting it once again_ ) Not much of a talker now are we?

 _Dead Master gets annoyed, and continues trying to rapidly slash away at Ciri with all her might. Ciri is able to deflect her attack easily and effortlessly with one arm. Seeing as how her attacks weren't working, Dead Master leaps back, and then summons two giant floating skulls plunging towards Ciri. Ciri closes her eyes, and in a blink of green light, she disappears and reappears behind the skulls, cutting both in half. As the skulls shatter into pieces, Dead Master once again charges towards Ciri. Finally getting impatient now, Ciri puts both hands on her blade, and swings upward, knocking the scythe out of Dead Master's hands. Ciri then swings around, and kicks Dead Master into the wall. Determined to put this to an end, Ciri walks over to the body that had been smashed into the wall. But to her surprise, it was no longer the person she had been fighting just moments ago. On the cracked wall lie Yomi, with her head down and breathing heavily, looking like she sustained cuts and bruises all over her body. Ciri rushes over to Yomi, and kneels besides her, and takes Yomi into her arms. She checks Yomi to see if she has any fatal injuries, and then lifts the wounded girl into her arms._

CIRI: Oh dear… I had a feeling it was you… but I didn't trust my instincts…

YOMI: ( _Feebly_ ) Ah… M-Mato…

CIRI: Huh? What did you say dear?

YOMI: S-She… you have to help her… Mato…

CIRI: Your friend? We can't worry about that right now. We need to get you some help first.

YOMI: ( _Weakly_ ) N-No… you have to help her now… if not… she will get too strong… and out of control…

MEPHISTO: ( _Serious_ ) She's right. We need to move now.

CIRI: But! She's injured! It can become fatal if she doesn't get medical attention!

MEPHISTO: ( _Pointing to Yukio_ ) That's why we have him. Yukio. You're training to become a doctor, are you not?

YUKIO: ( _Kneeling on the floor, tending to his own wounds_ ) M-Me!? You can't be serious! There's no way I'm going to help-

MEPHISTO: ( _Very serious_ ) It's an order Yukio. Take this girl away from here, and get her some medical assistance.

YUKIO: ( _Reluctantly_ ) Ack! Damn! …Fine… but do you know who she is!?

MEPHISTO: Yes. And that's exactly why you must do your job.

CIRI: ( _Placing Yomi into Yukio's arms_ ) Please. Take care of her. She's been through enough. I'm counting on you to keep her safe, so I can bring her back to her world.

YUKIO: Ugh… I-I… I'll do it… I'll nurse her back to health.

MEPHISTO: ( _Putting his hand on Yukio's shoulder_ ) She's in your hands now. Make sure she's safe. No matter what.

YUKIO: Yeah…

CIRI: ( _Brushing Yomi's hair from her face_ ) Hey… are you alright?

YOMI: ( _Barely able to speak_ ) Ah… P-Please… Help save… Mato…

CIRI: Don't worry yourself too much. Get some rest. I promise I'll bring her back in one piece. Then I'll bring you two back to your world.

YUKIO: Alright, we have to go now. Before this entire place burns down. I'll take her through the woods to the city, it's the shortest route, and we can avoid anyone else that might be a threat on the main roads.

CIRI: ( _Talking to Yukio_ ) Um... Thank you for this, I know it isn't easy, but you're doing the right thing.

YUKIO: ( _Walking away_ ) I sure hope so. I really do.

MEPHISTO: ( _Turning away_ ) Well, the boy's gone, and we should get going too. Hmm? Ciri? What's the matter? Why did you stop?

CIRI: There's someone… someone else is here…

MEPHISTO: ( _Intrigued_ ) Hmm? … Oh my… you're right… I'm surprised you can sense him. His presence was so light. He's… on the verge of death… but for some reason he can't die… yet.

CIRI: ( _Walks over to a hole on the floor_ ) …

MEPHISTO: ( _Walks over and peers down the hole_ ) Ugh. I think I'm going to puke. What an utterly disgusting bloody mess. But somehow he still manages to hang on to life. But not by his own will.

CIRI: It's no use. We can't help him now. Let's go.

IGNICULUS: ( _Weakly_ ) W-Wait…

MEPHISTO: Hmm? I think he said something? Ciri? You're not going to help him?

CIRI: ( _Walking away_ ) No. I can sense it in him. Evil. Hate. Fear. There's no use, we won't be able to put him out of his misery, and helping him will only worsen the situation. Just leave him there.

MEPHISTO: Oh my. That was unexpected.

IGNICULUS: You…

MEPHISTO: Hmm? Did you say something?

IGNICULUS: You are all… going to die.

MEPHISTO: ( _Walking away_ ) Heh Heh Heh… so you say… so you say.

 **SCENE: NINE**

 _Ciri and Mephisto hurry through the forest, following a trail of blue and purple flame along the way. As they move deeper and deeper in, the see many trees demolished and burning. A trail of ruin and ashes leads towards the center of the forest. As they get closer, they hear roaring, and the sound of loud explosions and clashing of steel. Ciri runs forward, but suddenly stops when she notices two figures hunched down on the ground. She rushes over and sees two women, both with red hair and badly injured. They seem to be tending to their own wounds, while watching the devastating fight above._

CIRI: ( _Approaching the two women_ ) A-Are you two alright?

SHURA: ( _Trying to stop the bleeding from a gash in her arm_ ) Ah… damn that hurts…

SAYA: ( _Tending to a wound on her leg_ ) H-Hey! Shura! Someone's here!

SHURA: Huh? W-Who? Who are you?

CIRI: ( _Kneeling down to check on their injuries_ ) I was going to ask you the same question. Oh dear, you two need some medical atten-

MEPHISTO: ( _Waltzing in and interrupting Ciri_ ) Ah! Shura! There you are! I was looking all over for you.

SHURA: ( _Furious_ ) L-Looking for me! Where the hell were you!?

MEPHISTO: That's exactly where I was. In Gehenna. Anyway… Oooo… Why didn't you introduce me to your new friend?

SHURA: W-What?

MEPHISTO: ( _Kneeling down and touching Saya's cheek_ ) My… I've never seen you before. I would've noticed such an elegant face.

SAYA: ( _Blushing_ ) H-Huh?

MEPHISTO: Ah… your cheeks are getting red. It matches your hair… and your eyes… ah… those eyes… such power lies underneath.

SHURA: ( _Kicking Mephisto away_ ) Ugh! You creep! Are you ever serious!? There's no time for this nonsense right now!

CIRI: ( _Shaking her head_ ) She's right… can you just cut it out for once?

MEPHISTO: ( _Getting off the floor, and shaking the dirt off_ ) Heh… well then, Upper First Class Exorcist Kirigakure, why don't you brief us on the current situation?

SHURA: W-We tried everything… calming them down… speaking to them… trying to grab the Koma Sword… they're too strong! We barely got out alive! And you certainly were no help!

SAYA: And… they'll continue to get stronger every passing second!

MEPHISTO: Well well well… then this should be fun!

CIRI: This isn't a game you know! There's no second chances!

MEPHISTO: But it is a play is it not?

CIRI: What?

MEPHISTO: Forget it Cirilla. Don't hurt your head thinking about it.

CIRI: Hey! Was that an attack on my intelligence!? I'll have you know-

SHURA: ( _Interrupting her_ ) Don't.

CIRI: What? Don't what?

SHURA: Don't argue with him. He'll continue doing this, dragging you in, and the conversation with him will go nowhere. It always happens, it makes him happy thinking he can outwit someone.

CIRI: I see… then perhaps ignoring him will be the best.

MEPHISTO: Oh… Shura… why did you have to go and spoil the fun?

SAYA: Um… I'd hate to interrupt, but we have to do something immediately! Mato… and the boy… if they continue like this, they will garner up enough energy to destroy this world!

CIRI: ( _Drawing her sword from her back_ ) Then let's move!

SHURA: You're going to fight them alone?

CIRI: Well, if Mephisto here doesn't help me, then I guess I will.

SHURA: You won't stand a chance! The only way you might be able to do something is if they are both preoccupied with each other. And you will need to defeat both of them at once. If even one is left standing… there will be no way to stop them, they won't have a distraction and will attack anything that is standing!

CIRI: ( _Looking up at the fight_ ) … Maybe you are right… I can't fight both at once…

MEPHISTO: ( _Opening his umbrella_ ) Alright ladies, enough chit chat, let's get this over with!

CIRI: I'm ready when you are.

MEPHISTO: Very well… Eins, Zwei, Drei!

 _Mephisto leaps up into the air, and flies towards the fight with his umbrella. Ciri follows, dashing forward in a wave of green light._

SHURA: And off… they go…

SAYA: So that was… Mephisto right? The only person that you said had a chance at stopping the boy?

SHURA: Yes… sadly… but yes… the only person who might stand a chance against Rin right now… but even then, that's not saying much.

SAYA: Do you think… they can do it?

SHURA: I don't know… I really don't know. But let's hope so. For the sake of this world.

 **SCENE: TEN**

 _Demon Rin and Insane Shooter continue fighting, ravaging the entire forest as they collide with one another. At this point, the fight has gotten much more intense, both are moving much quicker, and their attacks are dealt with far more ferocity than when they started. Demon Rin's appearance has now changed from when he first appeared. As the fight went on, he started to develop into a more beastly, monstrous form. His ears has grown pointier, his teeth sharper, and his eyes have turned into an entirely white shade. His hands now resemble claws, the end of his tail glows a bright blue flame, and he is enveloped in a blue flaming aura. He holds his sword, Kurikara in one hand, with the sword's energy now feeding into him. The flame from the steel blade is now flowing into Rin's demonic form. Insane Shooter has also undergone a transformation as the fight went on. The purple flame lighting from her left eye has grown much larger, and leaves a spiraling trail, following her as she leaps and dashes around. Her armor and weapons also became sharper, and the spikes protruding from her cannon-lance have grown out, making the weapon look much more menacing. A dark purple aura of flames now completely shrouds Insane Shooter, amplifying her attacks. But most noticeable is Insane Shooter's change in attitude. Where at first, she fought with a careless, blank attitude; her face has now soured into a very vile, pitying look. A look of scorn and hatred emanates from within, and fuels her power. Whereas Demon Rin receives his power from Kurikara, Insane Shooter receives hers from the foul, sinful nature of her heart._

DEMON RIN: ( _Roaring vehemently_ ) GWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!

INSANE SHOOTER: ( _Silent with a vengeful look on her face_ ) …

 _Demon Rin rushes towards Insane Shooter, swiping at her with his claws, and trying to slash her with Kurikara. She evades, and impales him with the cannon-lance, shooting him across the forest. As Rin gets launched away, he pulls the chain from the cannon, and recoils back towards Shooter. As the two charge head on, they swing their blades, and a heavy clash of steel rings throughout the forest. Both are knocked back by the impact. Demon Rin lunges forward once again, but from out of nowhere, Mephisto jumps out, and summons a rubber fist from his umbrella and knocks Demon Rin back. He then draws a circle, and summons a giant anvil from the sky, which crushes Rin, pinning him to the floor._

MEPHISTO: There we go… just stay right there…

DEMON RIN: ( _Struggling to get the heavy steel anvil off him_ ) YYYRRRAAAAAWWWRRR!

 _Insane Shooter comes from behind, and swings at Mephisto. Ciri appears in a flash of green light, and parries the attack with her sword. She then teleports behind Shooter, and knocks her down with the hilt of her blade._

CIRI: Why didn't you wait for me! You could've been killed!

MEPHISTO: Relax… I knew you were right behind me.

CIRI: *sigh* This is no time for arguing. They're coming back, watch out!

 _Ciri narrowly dodges a piercing strike from Shooter, and swings forward with her own blade. The two continue to clash swords, while Demon Rin tackles Mephisto. Rin happened to tackle a rubber dummy Mephisto instead, and the real one leaps behind Rin and tries to grab his tail. Rin spins around, and thrusts his sword into Mephisto. This time, it turned out to be a dummy Mephisto made of straws, as the real one jumps back, and wags his finger at Demon Rin._

MEPHISTO: No no no! That's not how you do it. I always told you, not to be so hasty-

DEMON RIN: ( _Hurling a tree towards Mephisto_ ) GGGRRRRAAAWWWRRRR!

MEPHISTO: ( _Narrowly dodging_ ) Whoa! That one was close! No dummy that time. Cirilla? How are you doing over there darling?

CIRI: ( _Clashing blades with Insane Shooter_ ) Ah! Eck! I'm- Ah! I'm managing! Hah! Worry about yourself!

MEPHISTO: Worry? About what?

DEMON RIN: ( _Vaulting full speed towards Mephisto_ ) RRRAAAWWWRRRR!

MEPHISTO: ( _Barely being able to duck_ ) Oh! That…

 _Ciri swipes at Shooter, but Shooter manages to step back. She then steadies the cannon-lance and shoots the edge of it towards Ciri._

CIRI: ( _Narrowly evading_ ) Whoa! I did not expect that!

MEPHISTO: ( _Evading Rin's projectiles while talking_ ) Hmm? Didn't expect what?

CIRI: That the weapon would shoot the edge off with a chain!

MEPHISTO: Well, then you're not going to expect this either.

CIRI: Huh?

 _Shooter uses the reverse mechanism of the cannon-lance and pulls the chain back, with the edge diving straight towards Ciri's back. In a split second, Ciri blinks away in a flash, just as the edge was about to pierce through her. She reappears to the side, but Shooter swings the chain so that it catches Ciri's leg._

CIRI: ( _Getting pulled towards Shooter_ ) Ahh!

MEPHISTO: See. What did I say? Should've payed atten-

 _Demon Rin springs towards Mephisto, and plummets him into the ground. He tries to stab Mephisto with the Kurikara, but Mephisto barely manages to escape in a puff of smoke._

MEPHISTO: ( _Reappearing at a distance_ ) Eh… the boy caught me off guard…

 _Insane Shooter continues to drag Ciri across the forest floor, with Ciri desperately trying to free her foot from the chain. Shooter then swoops forward, and swings her blade in her other hand at Ciri. Ciri frees herself at the last second, and once again vanishes in a blink of green light._

CIRI: ( _Reappearing next to Mephisto_ ) I think… we need to change our approach.

MEPHISTO: How so?

CIRI: We can't fight them head on. We might be able to match them in strength, but we won't in stamina. They seem to never let up, always recovering no matter how many cuts, slashes, incisions, or whatever is inflicted upon them.

MEPHISTO: Cut the boy's arm off.

CIRI: What?

MEPHISTO: Just do it.

CIRI: W-Why?

MEPHISTO: I just wanted to test something.

CIRI: Ugh. Fine.

 _Mephisto keeps Shooter busy as Ciri teleports behind Rin and tries to cut down on him. Rin deflects the attack with Kurikara, and tries to bite Ciri, who narrowly leans her head back to avoid it. She then swings towards Rin again but this time he bites down on her blade. She struggles to free the blade, while Rin tries clawing at her body. Unable to free the blade from his teeth, Ciri forces the blade down, and cuts off Rin's lower jaw. She then spins around and swings the blade upwards, cutting through Rin's left arm and shoulder._

CIRI: ( _Jumping back_ ) T-There! Happy now? Ugh… there's blood all over me.

MEPHISTO: Cut off a little more than I asked for right there… didn't have to sever the entire upper left portion of his body off…

CIRI: ( _Handing Mephisto her sword_ ) Ummm… Would you like to try?

MEPHISTO: No thank you. I don't like sharp things.

CIRI: Right…

MEPHISTO: ( _Pointing at Rin_ ) Look.

CIRI: What? He's regenerating. We already knew that.

MEPHISTO: But it's much quicker than I had anticipated. Now do the same for the girl. Uh… make it more interesting this time… cut off a leg.

CIRI: No. No way. They're not animals!

MEPHISTO: Just do it! Also, this time, try cutting off only the leg, not any other body part.

CIRI: Argh! I can't stand you.

MEPHISTO: Also, make sure you don't cut the head off.

CIRI: Because it will kill them on the spot?

MEPHISTO: Maybe, maybe not? Anyway, just do it. Or do I have to ask nicely? Very well then. Cirilla dear, will you please cut off her leg for me?

CIRI: This is… really… wrong…

 _Ciri teleports forward, first parrying Insane Shooter's blade, then swinging and knocking her cannon-lance away. She then swings downward, and severs Shooter's right leg off. Shooter falls to the ground, without any expression of pain, and just waits. Moments later, her right leg has completely regenerated, and she once again resumes her rampage._

MEPHISTO: ( _Knocking back Shooter_ ) Hmm. At least you made the right cut this time.

CIRI: ( _Kicking back Rin_ ) Okay… is that it? Or should I cut your leg off next? How about an arm? Or maybe your head so I can stop listening to you? Or do you want me to cut something else off you? Something a little closer to…

MEPHISTO: ( _Dodging Shooter's blade_ ) Hey there now! I didn't know you thought of me in that way Cirilla!

CIRI: ( _Evading a fireball from Rin_ ) Just stop… anyway, did I prove all that I needed?

MEPHISTO: Yes. Did you see how fast they regenerated? Mere seconds. It means two things. One, the longer this goes on, the better their regenerative capacities grow. And two, every time they get injured, they grow stronger when they recover.

CIRI: Meaning that since they've been fighting for so long…

MEPHISTO: That's right. They've grown much stronger than if they were alone. Shura and Saya had it wrong the entire time. Them keeping each other preoccupied only makes it more difficult for us. And with both their regeneration rates so high, they are practically equal in strength. And will continue growing stronger. But it also tells us another thing.

CIRI: That we've been fighting them wrong this entire time.

MEPHISTO: That's also right. Every cut, every boxing glove, or anvil, will just end up making them stronger the next time they attack. In fact, they both have been growing stronger exponentially.

CIRI: So what do we do?

MEPHISTO: Hmm…

DEMON RIN: ( _Charging towards Ciri_ ) GGRRRAAAWWWRRRR!)

INSANE SHOOTER: ( _Plunging at Mephisto_ ) …

 _Ciri now tries to evade Rin's attack only, not cutting him with the blade at all. Anytime Rin gets too close, she kicks him back, and then teleports away. Mephisto does the same, summoning dummies and disappearing to try to avoid her without any direct contact._

MEPHISTO: Whatever happens, we need to get them out of here. Once they get far too strong, they will end up destroying this entire forest. And then my school along with it… my beautiful True Cross Academy… that costed so much to build…

CIRI: ( _Starting to lose her breath_ ) *huff* *huff* THAT'S what your worried about? Really now?

MEPHISTO: Yes, we need to take the fight somewhere else, lead them away from the city.

 _Demon Rin and Insane Shooter attack again, charging at Ciri and Mephisto at full speed. In one full motion, Ciri cuts both their heads clean off, and the bodies of Rin and Shooter disintegrate into flames. Slowly, the heads being to regenerate from the neck down, as Mephisto starts clapping his hands._

MEPHISTO ( _Clapping_ ) Oh my! Wonderful! I can't believe you actually did that! Did you know? That it wouldn't kill them?

CIRI: No… but I had to do something, and I knew you wouldn't make a move, so I made a guess. And it turned out right, in that it didn't kill them. But it also turned out wrong, in that our last resort has gone to waste.

MEPHISTO: That's right, our last resort is gone.

CIRI: Wait… there's something else…

MEPHISTO: Hmm?

CIRI: There's a path here.

MEPHISTO: A path?

CIRI: A pathway to another dimension, it's faint, but I can open it up if I tried. I need some time though. To focus on it.

MEPHISTO: You mean… you want to transport them to another dimension? Why not just send them to Gehenna?

CIRI: I can't. I told you before, something is blocking me here. I can't open up portals like I used to, something is interfering with my power, it's not letting me travel anywhere I want.

MEPHISTO: But you can still use your power?

CIRI: A small amount of it, only to cut into this pathway that is already open. It seems someone came into this world relatively recently, and left a mark here. I can open it up, but I don't know where it will lead.

MEPHISTO: Hmm… interesting… very well, I will buy you enough time to open it. But one question first.

CIRI: Yes?

MEPHISTO: Why are you so eager to drop them into another world? They could kill each other or themselves once they've been thrown in. Or even worse, thrown into a world densely packed with innocent civilians.

CIRI: First of all, I'm not "eager" about it. I merely want to finish this, before it gets out of hand. Secondly, when I use this power, I can catch a glimpse of the other world, and sense any souls in it. A very, very faint sense. But I can see, that where ever this portal leads, it's an empty world. A hollow place, with only miles and miles of ashes. I don't know where it is, but there's no one there.

MEPHISTO: How will we get them back?

CIRI: I'll wait a while, and try to reopen it. Find this particular pathway again, and do the same. Do you think… it will work?

MEPHISTO: I don't know… maybe once Rin is at a distance from Gehenna, the gate will close, and stop feeding energy into him. And the girl… maybe she will have enough time to calm down. It's worth a shot. Go, being your process, I will keep them at bay.

CIRI: Alright… good luck…

 _Ciri closes her eyes, and a green aura emanates from her body. She stands still and tries to focus on opening a portal in front of her._

CIRI: Give me a minute, it's here, I can feel it.

MEPHISTO: Very well!

 _Demon Rin and Insane Shooter charge towards Ciri, but Mephisto summons rockets from his umbella and fires it at them. He turn proceeds to lure them away from Ciri, but has a hard time evading their attacks. He is constantly trying to dodge, but he is outnumbered, and can't keep track of both of them. Just as Demon Rin is about to deal a fatal blow to Mephisto, Ciri cuts through an empty space with her blade, and a crack opens up. For a moment, everything is still, both Demon Rin and Insane Shooter stop moving, and stare at the portal. Mephisto takes this chance to leap away to safety._

MEPHISTO: Alright, now for the hard part.

CIRI: That seemed plenty difficult for me. But regardless, let's finish this. I'll take the boy, and you the girl, we will need to throw them in at the same time, and the portal isn't going to wait for us.

MEPHISTO: Well said… by the way, grab the boy by the tail before throwing him in, it'll make it much easier for you.

CIRI: The tail?

MEPHISTO: A demon's weakness is its tail, once exposed, it is an easy target.

CIRI: Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

MEPHISTO: Didn't think it was important.

CIRI: … Anyway… where's your tail then?

MEPHISTO: We'll save that story for another time.

CIRI: Right…

MEPHISTO: Remember, when you grab it, it won't be enough to entirely put him down, but it'll buy you a few moments where he is defenseless.

CIRI: And you… find a body part also for the girl.

MEPHISTO: I'm afraid there's not much in body parts for her I want to grab.

CIRI: Excuse me?

MEPHISTO: Forget it.

CIRI: Please tell me that wasn't a joke aimed at her breast size.

MEPHISTO: No, it wasn't.

CIRI: *phew* Thank god.

MEPHISTO: It was a joke aimed at her lack of one.

CIRI: Ugh. You men… are despicable.

MEPHISTO: Oh, is that so? Well, I'll have you know-

CIRI: ( _Interrupting him_ ) Okay, no more. Let's just get this over with, grab the girl… by the hair or something…

MEPHISTO: Eh… was hoping for something more… but that'll do.

 _Ciri teleports behind Rin, and reaches for his tail. He quickly turns and swings Kurikara, to which Ciri blocks with her own sword, Jaskółka. They continue clashing blades, until Ciri makes a perfect parry and knocks Rin back, allowing her to teleport behind him and grab his tail._

DEMON RIN: ( _Roaring in pain_ ) EEEEEEERRRRRAAAWWRRRR!

CIRI: ( _Struggling to hold the tail and keep Rin from breaking free_ ) I-I! I got it! Ahh! How about you!?

 _Mephisto is still trying to snatch Insane Shooter's long pigtail but she moves away just in time and swings her cannon-lance to keep him at bay. Unable to get in close with his short umbrella, Mephisto transforms into his dog form in a puff of smoke. Dog Mephisto runs under the cannon-lance, catching Shooter by surprise. He then runs between her legs behind her, and transforms back to his human-like form. He reaches for Shooter's hair and clutches it tightly._

MEPHISTO: ( _Trying to keep his grasp on her hair_ ) When you're ready! Say the word!

CIRI: ( _Struggling to hold on to his tail_ ) Alright! Now!

 _Both Ciri and Mephisto swing with all their might, and hurl Demon Rin and Insane Shooter spiraling into the portal. Rin and Shooter struggle to get out, clawing at the ground, but the portal's pull is too strong. Within seconds, the gateway pulls them inward, and they get devoured into the depths of the portal. Ciri slashes at the opening, and the entrance closes, without a trace of ever being there._

CIRI: I-Is that it? Is it over?

MEPHISTO: Let's hope they can't break its pull… and suddenly come back.

CIRI: No… I will have to fetch them… when… hopefully they have returned to their normal forms. There's no telling what will happen there, they might end up fighting for eternity. In which case I have broken my promise to that girl.

MEPHISTO: Don't sweat it; at least you've managed to save this world. You can't fix everything.

CIRI: But… was there more we could have done?

MEPHISTO: ( _Back to his usual carefree self_ ) Well now! It's time for a celebration now that we're done! How about a high-five, or better yet, a hug? Maybe a kiss?

CIRI: ( _Annoyed_ ) You never do let up do you? In that case-

 _A loud ring echoes through the devastated grounds of the forest, and a magic circle with strange symbols appears in the sky. Another portal opens, this time emitting a bright blue light. A figure descends from the portal, downwards towards Ciri and Mephisto. He is a very old man, but is covered in a dark robe, has gold accessories strapped around him, and a rusted gold crown on his head. He descends while sitting on a floating gold throne, etched with symbols all over. He stops just above Ciri and Mephisto, and glares down at them with an intense stare._

CIRI: You are?

EXCANDESCIUS: I am Excandescius, Emperor of Ardoris. I see that both of you have made quite your mark, sealing both the heirs of the flame away. But unlike them, you do not possess the trait that I seek, so I have no use for neither of you.

MEPHISTO: Hmmm? Just who are you…

CIRI: How did you do that? How did you manage to open up a crack in space like that?

EXCANDESCIUS: Oh, I have my methods. I might not be of the Elder Blood like you, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.

CIRI: W-What!? How!?

EXCANDESCIUS: Or a demon of space and time like yourself, Samael.

MEPHISTO: ( _Serious_ ) Interesting…

EXCANDESCIUS: Cirilla… it will only be a matter of time… before you fall into Eredin's hands… and serve only as a puppet for the destruction of your own world.

CIRI: Tch!

EXCANDESCIUS: And you Samael…

MEPHISTO: Yes? Any kind words for me?

EXCANDESCIUS: You might think you can deceive both sides… both good and evil… but be warned… both turn their swords against you. You are not the predator here… but the prey for both sides.

MEPHISTO: ( _Serious_ ) Hmpf!

EXCANDESCIUS: All will fall according to plan… this is just a minor setback.

CIRI: As long as I am here in this world, you will not succeed.

MEPHISTO: Indeed, the two are already far beyond your reach. There is nothing you can do now.

EXCANDESCIUS: Is that what you truly believe?

MEPHISTO: Yes… the fact that you haven't made your move yet… leads me to believe so.

CIRI: I can feel it; you too cannot be killed by normal means. Just like that man we left in the burning house. Maybe that is why you try to eliminate the other wielders of the flame… so nothing left in this world can take your life.

EXCANDESCIUS: ( _Ascending_ ) I will take my leave now… but mark my words… this is not over yet… as long as the two heirs are alive… they are within my grasp…

 _Excandescius ascends back towards the magic circle, staring at the two on the ground the entire time. As he gets higher up, he disappears into the portal. The circle then vanishes, and all that is left of the sky are the dark clouds covering it._

CIRI: Well… now what?

MEPHISTO: Now… we wait… we wait for those two… both Rin and Mato.

CIRI: You have hope in them? You think they can make it back?

MEPHISTO: No. But I have no choice. The world now… lies in their hands… both of their hands.


End file.
